Hostile Unity
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Sam/Scam/Britney "It won't be that bad Sam. All you have to do is forget your dreams, lead WOOHP, and go behind Jerry's back and work with an enemy..."
1. Surprises, Surprises

**(THANK YOU POISON'S IVY **_FOR THE AWESOME SUMMARY FOR THIS FIC, I WAS BRAINDEAD ON THAT PART, and BTW you are the reason this fic is up already, thanks for all the help.) _

Those of you that read "The True Mission" will see that I have used the same format. I think it makes the story clearer, I hope I was right.

**Disclaimer: *I missed this...not* Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc. **

8:45 am - N.J Princeton University, Ivy League

* * *

The building was dead quiet, with only the slow murmur of some nervous students who were more concerned than others about what was about to happen. The entrance of the university was crowded with many students all making their way into the different examination rooms they were assigned to. It was May, time for the final exams. A small smile was on the face of one of the students who stood there. It wasn't that she wasn't nervous, she was but it was just that she had come prepared. And she was sure many other students had too. But to be truly honest, she had been in much more stressful situations than a final Anatomy exam. After all, being in a situation where her life had been at risk every single day had taught her a lot about dealing with stress.

**To put it bluntly, this was nothing.**

_"At least not for an ex-spy"_ Samantha Simpson smirked inwardly as she came closer to the entrance of the building. After spending quite a few years working at W.O.O.H.P, the World Organization of Human Protection she was sure she was prepared for anything. And what she wanted most of all was to pursue a career as a doctor. She had even left her job as a secret agent one year ago, to make sure she would be able to dedicate all her time to being a doctor. And she was sure, she had what it took.

She finally reached the entrance of the building and walked inside taking a deep breath of air. Sam glanced at her watch, there was only 15 minutes till her exam began. She walked into the hallway where room 127 would be, her exam room. When it came into view Sam smiled stopping outside. She stood off to the side and let her eyes scan over the faces of the other students who were in line. There were a few expressions that were common. Nervousness, confidence, and even fear. She shook her head smiling while glancing at her watch again.

5 minutes to go.

She took another breath, clearing her throat while mentally quizzing herself for the exam. A habit she had picked up quite early in her studies. A moment later, an older student came out of the examination room and faced them. "The final exam for Anatomy 101 is about to begin. Please make sure to switch your cell phones off, and leave all bags at the front of the room. Also please make sure you have your Student I.D. card."

Sam stepped to the side and took off her backpack, putting it on the floor. She unzipped the first pocket and her hand reached in to grab her card. She smiled when her fingers closed around it. Pulling it out she closed her backpack. She was about to stand up again when she felt the ground beneath her quake.

Her eyes widened. Sam froze knowing that there was only one thing that could describe what was happening. She was being W.O.O.._ "No, not now!" _She didn't get time to think why after one year Jerry suddenly needed her, she was too busy trying not to scream as she fell down the W.O.O.H.P tunnel.

9:00 am - L.A Beverly Hills, Goddess Spa

The spa was full of chatter as it was on days like this. A blonde girl smiled as she sat in a manicure chair getting her nails done. Sure, life was hectic but there were times when she got to relax. As a spy for W.O.O.H.P. Clover found herself struggling to save time for what she deemed were the more important things in life. Boys, Shopping, Boys. She was glad that after having a huge argument with her boss Jerry, she was finally able to get a week off. An argument was well worth it for this time off. She needed to relax. The first thing she had done was gone and set up a manicure appointment, something she needed so badly.

She inspected her nails while closing her eyes, and smiling in happiness, she was happy that there was no sign of W.O.O.H.P or Jerry anywhere. "I'll be back in just a moment" said the lady who was doing her nails. Clover nodded leaning back and resting. She froze in shock a second later when the chair she was sitting on began to shake.

Clover grit her teeth knowing exactly where she was headed, and she wasn't the least bit happy about it. The ground opened and she was vacuumed into the floor screaming in both anger and shock. Jerry was going to get it when she saw him.

9:05 am- L.A. Beverly Hills, Gym

The gym was quite quiet as it usually was on a Monday morning. A brunette was busy doing her normal exercises. She had gotten home late yesterday thanks to her job as a spy. A job in which she could be required at any moment. Alex let out a breath repeating a rep with the exercise she was doing. "One more to go" she said as she lifted the bar on the machine. She stopped a moment later taking a deep breath to calm down. Alex moved away from the machine grabbing the towel she had set aside.

She walked down the hall wiping her forehead. Alex smiled when she saw the water bottle machine. She needed a drink, badly. She walked over to it, reaching into her pocket and pulling out some lose change. She slipped the coins into the slot and pressed the button for water. A second later a thud could be heard of the bottle as it fell to the bottom of the machine.

Reaching down she grabbed it and stood up opening the lid. She smiled taking a hungry sip. Taking a breath she took another. She was about to take another sip when she felt the ground beneath her give way. It didn't take her more than a second to know that she was being W.O.O., but that still didn't stop her from screaming as she fell down the tunnel with the open bottle of water in her hand.

9:10 am- W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Alex was the last to fall through the tunnel and land on her blonde friend Clover who let out a shriek in surprise as ice cold water fell on her hair, and clothes. She stood up screaming, as Alex shot her a shy sorry for landing on her and soaking her. When the three spies were done straightening themselves from the fall they glanced at each other, and each one of them could tell that the other spy was no happier to be here. Sam said nothing although she was furious. She had missed her final exam. She took her studies very seriously and this did not amuse her in the slightest. In fact it was exactly this kind of thing that made her give up her spy status a year ago so that she could be a doctor.

Alex was frowning slightly. Sure, she was done with her exercise but a perfectly good bottle of water that she had wanted to drink had been wasted and she wasn't pleased. And neither was the girl who it had fallen on. Clover was still gasping from the cold. She looked ready to rip out her hair. How dare Jerry bring her here during her break, let alone during her manicure. "Ohhh!" Clover screamed. "He's just lucky that my nails were done or else he would be in soo much trouble!" Alex winced. "Uh I hate to point it out to you Clover but, you missed a nail."

Clover froze bringing her hands in front of her face. She let out a ear-splitting scream when she noticed that Alex was indeed right and one of her nails, the third from the left on her right hand was left unpolished. She huffed in anger, her nostrils flaring. "That's it! That's it! Jer is so dead!" Sam offered her a smile. "Calm down Clover, I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for calling us here."

"He does." A male voice came suddenly from the corner of the room and all three girls looked over to the source of the sound. Whoever it was didn't sound like Jerry, their boss. A man they recognized as an agent from the badge he wore was the one speaking to them. Alex pointed a finger in his direction. "Who are you?" The man spoke. "I am agent Jacob Holden, I was asked by the boss to make sure you three were brought here."

Sam blinked in confusion. "Where's Jerry?" Clover sent the agent a glare. "Yea where is he?!" The man shook his head watching Clover's anger. "You really shouldn't be that angry. Jerry's situation is a lot more important than your nails." Clover's mouth hung open, she scowled ready to scream at the man before her but stopped dead when she realized what he said.

"Jerry's...situation?" Clover raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" All three girls waited patiently for the agent to say something, to give them some idea what kind of trouble their boss was in. The agent sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "The boss has suffered a major heart attack." Alex, Clover, and Sam froze in shock. "What?!" they all said at the same time. Alex's eyes were wide from worry. "Where is he? Is he okay?" The agent nodded. "His situation isn't too good. He wants to see you girls. Please follow me." The three of them sent each other a worried glance as they followed after the agent, wondering how bad the situation really was.

9:45 am - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Hospital Branch

Nothing could have prepared either of them for the state they saw Jerry in. He was laying on his back on the hospital bed, dressed in pale patient clothes. His eyes were closed and pain could be seen on his face. He was so pale that his colour almost matched with the shade of the white hospital sheets he was covered with. Jerry was connected to tubes and machines that were keeping him alive. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked up to see the three girls.

He managed a weak smile and they all returned it with looks of concern and worry. He opened his mouth to speak, taking a short breath first. "Hello..girls." They all nodded still silent from shock that this had actually happened. "Are you feeling any better Jer?" asked Alex. He nodded slowly. "Yes, you could say I feel a little bit better." Sam let out a breath. "Oh good, that's good news Jerry. We were so worried." He gave Sam a smile. "Thanks for your concern girls." He took a breath clenching his teeth from pain, as he sat up on the bed using his elbow for support.

They all moved a few steps closer so they could hear him when he spoke. Sam smiled softly. "Well I'm glad you called us Jerry. We would never have thought that this had happened if you hadn't called us." Clover and Alex nodded in agreement. He smiled again. "Yes, well I figured as much however..." He paused. "That isn't the only reason I wanted to see you." The three of them froze.

"Then why did you want to see us Jer?" Alex asked. He sighed leaning back against the bed. "Girls, this incident has changed a lot about how I can live my life." They nodded encouraging him to continue. He sighed. "I have just heard that I will be going out of the country for a major operation." The girls winced. "That's terrible Jerry" said Clover wincing. A major surgery didn't sound like a good thing. Sam frowned. "Wait a minute, if you are leaving for surgery then..." She trailed off her eyes widening. Jerry turned his head to look at Sam. "Go on Sam." She sighed. "What about W.O.O.H.P?" Jerry smiled listening to what she had to say. Somehow he had known that she would be the one to be most concerned about W.O.O.H.P.

"Yes that is an issue isn't it?" The girls nodded. "Well I've made a decision. In my current state I cannot run W.O.O.H.P. As a matter of fact..." He stopped looking down. He took a deep breath. "I think I am going to retire." "What?!" Clover, Alex and Sam said. The fact that Jerry wanted to retire just didn't occur to them as normal. He loved his agency and they knew that he had always wanted to work in it till the end. Jerry sighed. "Girls, I know this is a shock but I just had to tell you." Sam nodded slowly. "Does anyone else know about this news?" She watched him shake his head no. She narrowed her eyes. "Then why are you telling us first Jerry, there has to be some reason."

Jerry shook his head slowly. "You are right Sam, there is." She blinked wondering what it was that he was trying to say. Alex smiled. "So who have you picked to be the next head?" she smiled. "Or are you still deciding? I mean if you are it makes sense. There are so many agents and-" Jerry cut her off. "I have already chosen." They all stilled in shock. Clover spoke slowly. "You have?" He nodded. Sam let out a breath. "Do we know this agent?" Jerry nodded. "Oh yes, you know them really well."

Alex pouted. "Well then Jerry tell us who it is?" Jerry smiled. "Alright." He turned his head to look directly at all of them. "The agent I have picked to run W.O.O.H.P now is..." He paused taking in the anxiety on their faces. All three of them held their breath waiting for him to speak. He smiled a moment later as he finished. "Samantha."

Their jaws fell open in shock. Clover and Alex stood frozen in place still processing this information. Sam was going to be the next head of W.O.O.H.P?! They were both surprised but the most shocked of all, was Sam. Her eyes were wide and, her heart had stopped beating from the sudden shocking news. She couldn't bring her mouth to form words. She was too shocked to speak.

_"I'm going to be the next..head?"_ She thought in her head still unable to speak. Sam glanced at Jerry's pale smiling face. She didn't need to look at her friends to know what they were feeling. They were surprised at Jerry's decision, and shocked. But Sam, she was more than surprised and shocked. She wasn't happy.

**In fact, she was furious. **

She closed her mouth, and felt a frown slowly creeping on her face. This was too much for her to bear. She felt like she was going to fall down and faint. And she would have done just that if it wasn't for the fury of anger keeping her up. Her head was spinning. _"I'm going to be the next head of W.O.O.H.P?!"_ She bit her cheek, keeping her anger from surfacing. How could he just make a decision like this without asking? Didn't it occur to him that this was a big deal? Didn't it occur to him that maybe she wouldn't be happy with his decision.

She took another glance at Jerry's face, he was still smiling. Her frown deepened. He probably thought this was a golden opportunity, a chance to do something wonderful. She wished she could feel the same, because she failed to see this as anything good. She saw this as a dead end. A road stop to her dreams.

And he hadn't even bothered warning her about this? Not even once? What made him think that THIS would be okay?!

Jerry's smile faded when he realized that all three of them were taking a little to long to digest this information. He glanced up to see Sam's face. His small smile vanished altogether. It wasn't hard to see the fury and sorrow on her face.

Alex sensed the awkward silence and decided to speak first. "Well..uh that's quite a surprise Jerry." Clover nodded slowly. "Yea. It is. I would have never guessed that was why you wanted to see us today." Jerry nodded. "Well I realize this is quite a surprise-" "A surprise...?" Sam whispered cutting him off. Jerry heard the harshness in her voice and closed his mouth. This didn't look good.

Sam took a deep breath, trying like mad to keep her anger bottled up. He was calling this a surprise? They all waited for Sam to speak, the room going deathly quiet. She narrowed her eyes staring straight at Jerry. "You're calling this a surprise?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "A surprise Jerry...is supposed to make you happy, but this?!" She shook her head. "This is a shock. That's it. Nothing else."

Clover and Alex watched Jerry's face go even paler. They felt bad for him because he was going through this while he was in such a bad state, but it really was his fault. He could have warned Sam about this. Jerry lowered his head looking dismayed and upset. Alex took a breath stepping closer to Sam. "Sammie, you're just shocked right?.." She turned to gave Jerry a small smile full of hope. She faced Sam again placing her hands on her shoulders. "You really don't mind this right Sam?"

Sam glared. "No Alex, you're wrong." Sam gave Jerry a glare, unable to keep her anger in any longer. She pulled away from Alex. "Sammie?" Alex said with concern in her voice as she tried again to come closer to her angry friend. She stopped when Sam held up her hand. "No Alex, don't." Sam took a deep breath.

She faced all of them. "How can any of you think that this is okay? That I'm going to be okay with this?" They all stayed silent looking away from her angry gaze. They hated arguing with Sam. She rarely, if ever got angry without a reason. And this time, they all had to admit including Jerry that she had a really good reason. Clover took a deep breath looking over at Jerry. "She's right Jerry, you're asking too much of her."

Jerry sighed not liking where this situation was going. He was in no condition to argue with the three girls. He spoke slowly facing Clover and Alex "Girls I'd like to speak to Samantha alone, please." Sam gave her friends a pleading glance. She wanted them to stay. Somehow she felt that if they left and she had no one in her corner, Jerry would somehow convince her to do the impossible.

**Whether she was willing or not. **

Clover and Alex looked away from Sam. "Alright Jerry." They began to leave and Sam felt her hope dwindling. Clover turned her head to glance at Sam with clear sympathy on her face. "Sammie, if you need us, we'll be-" "Thanks Clover" Sam said, the bitterness clear in her voice. She needed them to support her, not console her when the worst had happened.

She watched them walk away. The door closed and Sam frowned wishing she that could just leave like they had. But no, it hadn't been them who had been thrown head first into this mess. It was her.

**It just had to be her. **

She would have loved to be offering Clover or Alex sympathy if they had been chosen. Heck, she was willing to wager that she would have even done a better job at standing by them than they had for her. But no, they hadn't been the ones who were chosen. She had been picked. Without a choice. She hated being on the receiving end.

Jerry fidgeted with his hands, wondering how to attempt speaking to her. He took a deep breath "Sam I-" Sam cut him off. "Don't Jerry." Jerry lowered his head. "If you would just listen I could help you understand why-" Sam let out a small mocking laugh. "Oh yes please, help me understand why Jerry! That's exactly what I need." Sam began pacing back and forth. "Help me understand why, I wasn't able to write my exam today. Help me understand why I'm being asked to let go of my hopes and dreams."

Jerry sighed. "Sam, I'm not asking you to forget about your dreams." Sam sighed. "Yes you are. You know that more than anything I want to be a doctor. I even.." She bit her lip suppressing the need to cry. "I even quit being a spy, something I loved at the time just to be a doctor." Jerry raised his head. "I thought you liked being a spy." She smiled sadly. "Yes, Jerry it was nice but it wasn't my dream."

He sighed. He had never expected her to be this upset. Sure he had known it was going to be a shock, but this? Sam was heartbroken. He could tell from her voice, and her words. She was angry at him for choosing her. For burdening her. He couldn't have that no matter how badly he wanted Sam to take his place.

"I'm sorry Samantha." Sam froze listening to his voice. "I had no right to burden you." Sam bit her lip. "Jerry, it's not a burden, it's just a...a." She looked down. He sighed. "A really big responsibility." She nodded glad that he understood. He frowned sadly. "But that's the thing Sam, I always thought that you would be able to take on this responsibility. I've seen you do great things."

Sam shook her head, not wanting to allow herself to take in his words of pride for her. She would never be able to refuse his request if she did. No, she would feel too badly. He pressed on, as if he knew that he was beginning to make her feel guilty. "Sam I..." He sighed. "I thought I could turn to you in my time of need." Sam looked down, hearing the sorrow and disappointment in his voice. She never wanted to make him upset. He continued in a soft whisper. "I'm getting old Sam, and I don't have a lot of time left.." He gave her a sad smile. "And that's true now, more than it has ever been." Sam felt a tear prick at the edge of her eye. "Don't talk like that Jer, you're going to be fine."

He smiled. "If only that was true, but it isn't." Sam stayed silent not knowing how to deal with what he was saying. She let out a shaky breath. "Why didn't you pick someone else?" She continued. "I mean I'm way too young, too inexperienced." Jerry smiled. "Age has nothing to do with it Sam, you forget that I myself was very young when I began W.O.O.H.P." Jerry sighed. "And besides I trust you three the most." Sam shook her head. "So then why didn't you pick Alex? Clover?" He raised an eyebrow. "Should you really be asking that Sam." She stayed silent waiting for him to explain. "Alex is a good agent, but I never saw her as having the skills to run W.O.O.H.P, her help is valued dearly in other areas and I'm sure she knows that."

Sam rested her hand on her hip. "What about Clover?" Jerry smiled. "As for Clover... well Sam, she's not the brightest crayon in the box if you know what I mean..." Sam was about to say something when the door flew open. Both Sam and Jerry looked over to see Clover standing before them. And she didn't look happy.

Sam winced. _"She must have heard what Jerry said."_ Clover crossed her arms over her chest, a glare was on her face. "Wow, Jerry I'm so glad to hear how you really feel about me." Jerry opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Clover waited for him to say something, to say that maybe his recent heart attack had somehow altered how he thought about her. But he said nothing.

She became even angrier. Sam stepped closer to Clover. "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way Clover." Clover shook her head. "Don't say that Sam. Don't make excuses for him." Clover gave Jerry a sad glance. "I gave W.O.O.H.P a lot of my valuable time, and THIS is what I get in return?" Jerry glanced over at Sam, and Sam sighed realizing what Jerry had said before about Clover was proving to be true. Now, was not the time to be arguing about this.

Sam wanted to say something to calm her friend but before she could, Clover continued in a huff of anger. 'Well, Jerry if my hard work means nothing to you, then I guess I shouldn't be working here!" Sam's mouth fell open in shock. Clover wasn't talking about quitting? Was she? Not now. Sam needed her friends to be by her right now. "Clover?" Clover shook her head. "No Sam. I'm too dumb to go on missions, find someone to take my place who Jerry approves of!"

She left in a huff of anger before Sam or Jerry had a chance to stop her. Sam sighed. Today wasn't turning out to be a good day. First she missed her exam, then Jerry almost killed her of shock with his announcement and now this? Sam wasn't sure she could hold up much longer.

Jerry relaxed a moment later. "See what I mean?" Sam didn't need to think twice to know that he was relating Clover's outburst to her level of dedication towards W.O.O.H.P. She sighed. "Jerry this isn't fair. You made her mad." He shrugged. "I do that often, but Sam I can't have someone so impulsive running W.O.O.H.P. Are you beginning to understand why I picked you?" Sam lowered her head. _"Here we go again.." _Jerry watched her lowered head and lack of response.

After everything he had said, she still wasn't willing to help. She wasn't willing to take his place. He sighed, frowning. "You can leave too Samantha. Go on." Sam looked up at him. "Jerry.." Sam sighed suddenly feeling guilty for her outburst and lack of cooperation. He held up his hand sadly. "Please Sam. It's okay you can go. Leave me to my own problems."

Sam bit her cheek. She was trapped. She knew, that he knew darn well that she couldn't leave like this. She couldn't put her own wants and desires above the good of the world. And W.O.O.H.P was for the good of the world. And he knew that was how she would feel, and that's why he picked her.

"Jerry I...I'll." She paused suddenly feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Yes Sam?" he asked in a soft whisper. She sighed feeling the walls closing in on her. Her freedom getting less and less. She looked up and towards Jerry. She could see the hope in his old washed out, tired eyes. If she said no, he wouldn't be able to take it. W.O.O.H.P was his heart and soul, and the thing that kept him running. And in many ways it kept the world running, kept the people she cared for safe. How could she be selfish when it came down to this?

How could she think about herself when she had the rest of the world to worry about?

She sighed, finally realizing one thing.

She was perfect for the job.

_Damn him for being right. _

* * *

Poor Sam, she's in for it.

Yes, it's a new story. I suddenly got the idea and lots of inspiration so I decided to start writing it. I know that this chapter doesn't seem too exciting (I'm sorry about that but I'm just setting the stage, things will get better soon I promise).

_If you want me to continue, please review. It would be nice to see if anyone wants me to write the next chapter soon, and how you are finding it so far. _

Your reactions will make my day, trust me. So please let me know what you think. Also I'll be updating faster now (all my fics) , because university is almost done. YAY!

And because of a tip from the awesome **Poison's Ivy** (thank you) I've decided to put in previews to the next chapter, to keep you uh...interested. :)

**Here it is: **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What I'm trying to say is.." She looked down biting her lip. She hated the fact that she was reduced to asking _**him **_of all people for help. But she had to do it. "What I'm saying is-" "You need me..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I wonder who she's talking to and why? Lol, review if you want to find out. (Of course some, or most of you might have a clue who that is but shush. lol) **_

I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing, or dull.

Again, please **read & review**,

I can't say it enough, I need to know what all of you think.

**PLEASE? **

Waiting in anticipation,

**Cresenta's Lark **

(I just noticed this Author's Note is ridiculously long.. sigh...I promise to blab less next time)


	2. Desperation for the Devil

Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys, so much! Okay, I hope this chapter didn't take too long to be up.

Sorry if it did.

Here we go.

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc....Why?...WHY?!..ahem..I'm calm. **

* * *

RECAP:

How could she think about herself when she had the rest of the world to worry about?

She sighed, finally realizing one thing.

She was perfect for the job.

_Damn him for being right. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:00 pm - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Hospital Branch, Jerry's Room

Sam sighed again. In fact she'd been sighing a lot. It was all that she could do. She had been pushed head first into this mayhem, and forced to give up on her dream for the sake of the world. Some would call it a heroic opportunity, she called it a terrible reality.

She wasn't dense, or stupid. No. She was smart, even wise beyond her years. Still, she was just a college girl who was beginning her real life journey now. A journey which she had hoped would end in a successful career as a doctor.

Sam sighed again.

Sam sat now in Jerry's hospital room watching him handle files and documents. The very things that would make her the next head of W.O.O.H.P. There were other agents there too, around Jerry helping him with the papers. He was dealing with the formalities now, signing things and answering some minimal questions.

And it had only been a few hours since Sam herself had heard the news. She was going to be the next head. Her head still spun from the information.

"Sam?" Jerry suddenly said, causing the redhead to look up suddenly. "Yes Jer?" she managed a weak smile with strain written all over her face. He smiled. "We're going to have to announce the change at W.O.O.H.P." She nodded. He continued. "So you're going to have to hold a conference. I would have done it myself but I'm leaving tomorrow." Sam froze. Jerry sighed. "You'll manage right?" She watched him for a moment then let out a breath. "Yea I'll figure it out, don't worry Jer."

When he turned his gaze away from her Sam frowned slightly. Even though she had told Jerry that she would figure it out she really didn't know how. How could she even be expected to know? She sighed lowering her head. Her life was a mess now. A big tangled mess. She just wasn't prepared to do this. She had never thought what it would be like to be in such a situation. To put it simply, she didn't know what she was doing. Sam raised her head looking over in Jerry's direction. There was confidence and joy on his face. Anyone could tell that he placed all his faith in her. She closed her eyes.

**But that was it.**

She didn't feel like she could do it. Sam felt like crying. The stress was becoming too much to bear. How could she do anything when she knew she wasn't ready. She took another glance at Jerry. He was still pale, the effects of his heart attack were still showing clearly on his old face. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for Jerry, for W.O.O.H.P and herself. Jerry's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Sam?" Her head snapped up as her gaze focused on his face. He smiled watching her. He could tell she was anxious but she was still trying to be strong. It was because of this quality of hers that he was sure that she would find a way to deal with anything. Even being the head of W.O.O.H.P. Taking a short breath he held up file of documents. Sam's gaze fixed onto it.

"Here Sam, you'll have to sign this." She blinked. "What is it Jerry?" He placed the file on the table next to his bed. "That Sam is what will make you the next leader of W.O.O.H.P." She felt her breath catch in her throat. He continued. "This document here states that I have chosen you to take over W.O.O.H.P. That I have picked you to run this agency and oversee all its operations." He paused for a moment allowing her to digest this information. "You will also be in charge of assigning missions, maintaining the secrecy of this agency and assigning gadgets to other spies." Sam felt her throat go dry at the sound of her new duties.

He smiled softly. "I know that this is a lot of information but I'm sure you can handle it." She watched him gesture towards the document again. "Go ahead Sam, I've already signed everything." She took a deep breath and slowly stood up from her chair. She was sure her knees were shaking from nervousness. Sam walked up to the table and took the chair in front of it. She sat down and stared at the file. Her eyes read the words slowly. She read everything. The words that Jerry had written, to the signatures of the other agents that were present here as witnesses, to the words before the line she was supposed to sign on. She gulped again before slowly reaching out and taking the dark blue pen with the word W.O.O.H.P written on it. She turned it in her hand as she re-read the paper. Even now she was scared to do this.

This document in front of her was an official document. It was legally binding. That meant that once she did sign it, there was no way that she could go back on her word. She glanced at Jerry's tired face. She knew that she would never be able to betray Jerry and the rest of W.O.O.H.P even if she didn't sign the papers. But still, signing this made it official. Sam took a deep breath then brought the tip of the pen against the paper. She closed her eyes and signed it as quickly as she could with her hand shaking. She flipped the page and read over the next paper. This one was for her accepting the duties that came with being the head of W.O.O.H.P. Again, she hesitated for a second before signing it. She continued doing the same with the rest of the papers and soon she was done signing all of them.

Sam closed the file with a shaking hand and placed the pen down. She wanted to stand up but she decided against it knowing that she might fall if she tried to stand up. She took a deep breath and placed a small, joyful smile on her face which took a lot of effort because she felt nothing like smiling right now. She wanted to frown and complain but her morals would not allow her to do that. Jerry smiled taking the file and handing it to another agent and then whispering some directions to him. The agent nodded taking the file and leaving the room. Sam watched the agent leave and close the door behind him.

Again she felt trapped. Trapped by her own choices. Somehow she knew that life was only going to get harder from here. "Congratulations Samantha, you're now the new head of W.O.O.H.P." Jerry and the rest of the agents gave her a round of applause and she tried her best not to fall apart for their sake. Jerry smiled. "Well, I'll be leaving tomorrow as you already know, I just have to let a few more people know about the change and then you'll be able to take full control." Sam sighed inwardly. Not only because she didn't want to be in full control of W.O.O.H.P but also because Jerry was leaving. That meant that she would have no guidance whatsoever on how to run W.O.O.H.P. It would have been a little bit more bearable if Clover and Alex were here to make her feel better, but even they were gone.

Clover had left because of her fight with Jerry and Alex was off on a training mission that Jerry had given her. She was going to be gone for a few months, and Sam didn't really want to bother her because Alex was living her dream now of training younger kids. Unlike her. She sighed again. If only there was some way to get Clover back then maybe she could handle running W.O.O.H.P. She would have to try to convince Clover that she meant every bit as much to Jerry and W.O.O.H.P as she did. Even if Jerry had made that task next to impossible. Jerry cleared his throat signalling the other agents to leave. They left a moment later and Jerry turned his head to Sam. "Sam, is there anything you want to ask, anything you need clarified?" She blinked her eyes. To be honest she wasn't quite sure how he was asking her that._ "Honestly Jerry of course I have questions! You've made a life-changing decision for me and I'm just supposed to ease into my new job?! A job that I didn't even want to take? What's the matter with you?!" _She silenced the voice in her head and gave Jerry a smile.

"Some tips would be nice." He laughed. "Yes of course." He paused looking down. "Well Sam I honestly don't have that much to tell you." She bit her cheek feeling her anger rising yet again. How was she going to use tips that he refused to give her? Sam shrugged. "Oh come on Jer you must have something? Some idea that you could tell me. Some guidelines to follow?" She was sure he could hear the desperation in her voice but she was too desperate to even care about that right now. He shrugged. "Well Sam, all I have to say is run W.O.O.H.P the way you find most suitable." She waited for him to say something more. A moment later she found that he was still silent. "That's it Jerry?" He nodded. "Yea that's basically it. Unfortunately there isn't a training manual or a course I can have you take to be the head of W.O.H.H.P." He laughed. "It's not like training to be a spy." She nodded on agreement. "Yea you're right Jer, it's nothing like training to be a spy."

He continued. "Sam just be confident, that's what's most important. You see being a leader, and being the head of W.O.O.H.P is something that comes naturally. You need abilities like intelligence, confidence and patience." He smiled. "But you already have those abilities, you just have to apply them to this agency that's all. She nodded in agreement even though her mind was thinking something else. _"Easier said than done Jerry." _Jerry turned his head away from her and sighed. "I guess I better get ready to leave for tomorrow." Sam knew that was her cue to leave. She began walking out of the room unsure of what would happen next. Unsure of how she was supposed to run W.O.O.H.P starting today. "Sam?" Jerry's voice stopped her in her tracks. She couldn't stop the small ray of hope she felt in her heart at that moment.

Maybe Jerry had changed his mind about all this? Maybe he was going to pick someone else? She turned her head to give him a smile. "Yes Jer?" He smiled softly. "Good luck." She tried not to frown and gave him a smile instead before turning around and frowning at the wall. Good luck was all he had said. She felt sort of stupid to have expected him to say something else. Sam shut the door and stood out in the hall. She sighed as she thought about what her future was going to be now. And the worst thing of all was that she couldn't change a thing.

6:30 pm - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Sam sat in Jerry's large leather office chair. To her right was a pile of documents that she was supposed to read for the basics of W.O.O.H.P and its history. To her left was a larger pile of new agent recruits. In front of her on the computer screen was a list of all the known criminals that W.O.O.H.P had ever dealt with. Sam sighed closing a file, this one being labelled gadget testing. She slouched in her chair as she stared at the computer screen in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw the number of enemies W.O.O.H.P. had. The amount of criminals that were registered in the database was really large and Sam was supposed to know a thing or two about all of them now that she was the head. She sighed using the mouse to click on a hidden folder and typed in the access code. A moment later the screen flashed with the names of the most dangerous criminals that W.O.O.H.P had ever encountered, and they were all still at large.

Sam noticed that even the list of the top-most dangerous villains was long. Seeing that she didn't have the time she decided to focus on the top five. "Well I'm sure that these people are the ones that are real threats to world safety, so it makes sense to learn about them first." She scrolled down to the first name, it being Terrance's who was Jerry's evil twin brother. "It must be hard for Jerry to constantly be against someone he loves" she said. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to handle that kind of pressure.

She scrolled downward reading the next name on the list. "Tim Scam..." Sam frowned knowing his name all too well. She glanced at his list of charges and wasn't too shocked when she found that he had the longest list, longer than anyone else on the record she was sure. She read the list out loud. "Various counts of homicide, aggravated assault, attempted murder, fraud, instigation and torture, escape and other offences relating to custody, impersonation, theft of weaponry, illegal use of weaponry, threats against associated personnel, conspiracy, demolition, participation in criminal organization, failure to comply with restraint orders..." She trailed off realizing that the list was virtually endless.

For some reason Sam was in awe. Not because she thought that the things he did were amazing or good but because he did so many of them. "How can anyone commit so many crimes and not have it bother them?" Sam shuddered at the thought knowing that Scam was _not_ someone to mess with. She smirked a second later. Well she had messed with him and survived in the past, she just hoped to keep it that way. She scrolled down to read the rest of the three names. "Geraldine Husk, Willard, Lumiere." All villains she knew and had been up against. All people that had wanted to kill her in the past, and now they would want to even more so once they would find out she had taken Jerry's place. Sam sighed staring at the piles of information on her desk. This was going to take forever and she was already tired and stressed out. A voice from the PA system made her sit up. "Miss Simpson, the agent in charge of the PR sector needs to speak with you about arranging the press meeting. He will be up shortly. Sam groaned inwardly wishing she could leave. She was so tired.

The agent walked in a moment later after she opened the door with a button on the console. "Hello boss." Sam gave him an uneasy smile still not comfortable with the idea of being the boss. "We need to discuss the announcement plan for the press release. I would advise that you do this as soon as possible so that there is no confusion about the change." He paused. "So would you think that tomorrow is alright for the announcement?" Sam tried not to panic. "Isn't tomorrow too soon?" She bit her cheek knowing that she wouldn't be able to be prepared mentally or physically by tomorrow. She watched him hesitate. "No, the sooner we do this the better, really." Sam frowned. She did not want the conference tomorrow. "I'm sorry but... " She crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't be ready for tomorrow. You'll have to pick a later date." The agent smiled. "Whatever you say, you are the boss." Sam nodded. "I know."

She watched him leave and she slouched in her chair feeling the pain in her tired shoulders. She wanted to go home but she couldn't. She glanced around the desk at the papers and documents that surrounded her. She had to finish at least a third of these today. She sighed then bit her lip. "Maybe I should take a walk, clear my head. I've been in this chair for hours." Sam stood up slowly and stretched not surprised at the pain she felt in back and legs from sitting so long. She began walking down the W.O.O.H.P corridor while trying to relax her self. She needed to get her mind off her job.

7:00 pm- W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Main Prison Facility

Even though she had originally wanted to keep her mind off her job Sam found herself walking around W.O.O.H.P. She had been in the W.O.O.H.P library earlier on, and the weapons lab. Now she was walking in the basement area along a darker corridor. She hadn't intended on coming here earlier but curiosity had led her here. When she saw security guards at the doorway she stopped raising an eyebrow in curiosity as to where she was. The guards stepped to the side and opened the gate for Sam to enter. Sam's eyes glanced around inside the doorway and her eyes widened a bit when she saw where she was.

The W.O.O.H.P prison facility. She stood at the entrance wondering whether or not she should enter. The guards looked to her expectantly and a moment later she stepped inside and they closed the gate. Sam took in the bleak atmosphere of the prison facility. It was dark now, with just the dim lighting from the wall lights on. Sam gulped as she felt the humid air. She could hear the low buzz of electricity from the main alarm system. She began walking and looking around. She had never really had the chance to come here before, and she wasn't sure she liked it. There were narrow walking areas that split the room in parts. There was barely any sound at all. She walked down one path and saw cell after cell that held the prisoners. They looked like cages.

Peeking into a few of the cells Sam noticed that most of the prisoners were already asleep. The ones that were up paid little attention to her, and the ones that did regarded her with looks of hatred and anger. She gulped and found herself being glad for the fact that they could not reach her. Sam noticed the amount of cells, the amount of prisoners that were there. Sure she had known there were a lot or prisoners but seeing them like this was something else. She began to feel the pressure of keeping these people in. It was overwhelming. Even though she had felt pressured as a spy, it was never as bad as this. She kept walking forward while thinking. _"It's my job, my duty now to make sure that these people don't harm anyone."_ She kept walking further. _"I don't know if I can do this by myself."_ She kept walking, her mind elsewhere until a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"So you're in charge of W.O.O.H.P now?... Is that a joke?" Sam froze. She knew that voice. All to well. She turned her head slowly to face the speaker with a glare on her face. She frowned when seeing his smirk. Tim Scam looked completely amused. Sam glared harder. How dare he say that to her? Sam took a deep breath. She was not going to let him get to her. She knew better than to let him mess with her head. "Very funny Scam." She gave him another glare. "I have better things to do than waste my time on you." She turned to walk away again until she heard him speak. "Which is why you chose to be head of W.O.O.H.P." He chuckled. 'What a great way to not waste your time on me." She could feel a vein on her forehead pulsing. "Shut up." He smirked again watching her face slowly turning red with anger. It was really amusing how angry he could make her by just talking. "You don't even know how to run W.O.O.H.P, do you?"

Sam froze feeling her face lose all colour. Was it that obvious that she had no clue what she was doing? She stayed silent, avoiding his gaze. She didn't like the way he made her feel trapped even though he was the one in captivity. He continued finding her silent. "What good can you do as the leader of W.O.O.H.P?" Sam took a deep breath, biting her cheek and trying to calm her self down. He was really getting on her nerves now._ "Who gave him the right to judge me?!" _Sam didn't care if what he was saying was partially true. It was true because she didn't feel like she could do it, but still. She wasn't going to stand here and listen to her worst enemy saying it to her face. She didn't answer him and turned around walking towards the exit of the facility.

"I can help you know." Sam stopped dead. _"Did he just-?"_ She struggled to wrap her mind around what he had said. He wanted to help? Tim Scam wanted to help?! And her of all people? That was funny. She turned around and saw his face and to her surprise he actually looked serious. But then again she wasn't really too surprised. After all Tim Scam was a master manipulator and masking his true intentions behind well-crafted lies was second nature to him.

She raised an eyebrow. "You really expect me to believe you?" He stayed silent for a moment then shook his head actually looking sincere. "No not really." Sam smirked and walked away feeling that her little conversation with him was over. The gate behind her closed when Sam stepped out of the facility. She went back to Jerry's office to grab a few files to take home with her to read and then she left the building.

8:00 pm - Sam's house, Sam's room

Sam had moved back home from campus just a day ago, when Jerry had interrupted her university life with her new job. Most of her stuff was still unpacked and in suitcases that sat in the corner of her room. But unpacking her things was the last thing on her mind right now.

Sam was sitting on her bed reading a file on conference procedure. She didn't find the process too confusing but the thought of actually being in the centre of it all made her nervous. She never did like to be centre stage. That was Clover not her. Sam sighed remembering Clover's departure from W.O.O.H.P. She still wished she would come back somehow. Sam knew it was a bit late now but she would make sure to call her tomorrow. She needed to talk to her. Sam sighed again closing the file and placing it on the table next to her bed.

She laid down and stared up at the ceiling. As calm as she looked on the outside, she was anxious. Her mind was on something, and it had been on the same thing for an hour. _"I could help you know." _Sam closed her eyes trying to shut out his voice.

Which was really pointless because it was stuck in her head.

Sam's mouth was a straight line on her face. "Is this really what this is Scam?" she said to herself. "You can't really be making a genuine offer of help." She brought her hand to rest against her stomach. "It's just not something you'd do." She knew him well, too well maybe. Almost being killed by someone did wonders for understanding how dangerous they were. And she had almost been killed by him, well several times. She wasn't about to give him another chance. Period.

Sam turned to her side and sighed. Her thoughts were still in a jumble. She really was a mess though. She didn't have a clue how to run W.O.O.H.P. that much Scam had stated accurately. "Ugh." Sam frowned at herself. "Stop bringing him up." She turned around again and shifted so that she was laying on her side the other way.

_"You don't even know how to run W.O.O.H.P, do you?"_ Sam glared at the wall imagining he was standing there. "Shut up" she mumbled. She closed her eyes. _"What good can you do as the leader of W.O.O.H.P?" _Sam wished she could shut up the voice in her head. As if she wasn't already insecure enough. She sat up and grabbed her blanket. She pulled it over her body and switched off the bed-side lamp. Sam refused to think about this any longer. She was tired. Hell with W.O.O.H.P. Hell with being the new head.

Sam glared right before she closed her eyes.

_"And hell with Tim Scam." _

1:00 am - Sam's house, Sam's room

She sat up with a start switching on her lamp. Even after so many hours she was wide-wake. She couldn't stop thinking about it. About the seemingly innocent offer of help made by her worst enemy. Sam groaned realizing how desperate she was if she was thinking about his offer.

"I'm going crazy, stress is making me think crazy things." Sam sighed. She sat still for a moment before slipping her feet into her slippers and dragging herself to her desk. To her computer. She turned it on and sighed before dropping into the chair in front of it. When it loaded she found the files she had sent to her computer from the W.O.O.H.P database. She opened the one labelled criminal files.

She mentally kicked herself before clicking on _**his **_name. She was greeted with his picture which she glared at. Scrolling down Sam read his list of charges again. She clicked on an internal folder to get more information. A few moments later she was faced with his employee record at W.O.O.H.P. She was angered to find that he had an impressive record. She closed the files, turning off her computer and sighed. In her fit of anger she had forgotten one very important thing.

**He had something she didn't.**

As much as she resented to admit it she had been too quick too tell him off. She had forgotten that Tim Scam had done something that she had never done.

Even if it was for a brief amount of time...

he had still run W.O.O.H.P.

Sam sighed. He had run the agency successfully. She remembered now the first time she had met him, that's exactly what he had been doing. Running W.O.O.H.P as the new head, in the place of Jerry. Just like she was supposed to be doing now.

Of course there was the reality of the fact that he had lied, manipulated, and done just about everything that was wrong to become head. And she had inherited W.O.O.H.P legally and with Jerry's choice. Sam sighed. "But still he ran W.O.O.H.P. and he ran it well. No agent had any complaints or problems with Scam until of course his lies fell apart and everyone found out his true motives." She wanted to say it was a lie but she couldn't. Even she had accepted him as the new head in Jerry's place.

So that meant that he had known what he was doing, which she did not. He was comfortable in the job, as she was not. She sighed. And he was confident, which she definitely was not.

She found herself pondering over his offer of help. He had experience, something she needed terribly. And even if he was evil, and dangerous he was the only other person in her knowlege that had ever taken Jerry's place.

She knew she was setting herself up to fall right in his trap, but really what choice did she have? Sam pulled on her jacket thinking about his offer. "He could not have meant it" she said as she walked downstairs.

_"There has to be some catch..."_ she thought but still found herself grabbing her car keys from her living room table. She hesitated for just a moment before closing the door and heading towards her car.

If she had to make a deal with the devil for the good of the world,

she would do just that.

2:30 am - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Main Prison Facility

The gate to the facility slammed open as Sam made her way inside after apologizing to the guards on duty for barging in. She walked quickly heading for the prison cell where Scam would be. She found it not too long later. She hesitated before switching on the individual light that would flood his cell with light. She had made up her mind.

And if he was sleeping and she was waking him up, it was only fair...

because she hadn't been able to sleep either.

_"Crap"_ Sam said to herself when she noticed that he was up and standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his back leaning against the far cell wall. His eyes were open and he was looking at her. Sam glared slightly angry with the fact that she hadn't been able to ruin his sleep. Still she had to wonder why he was up.

She watched him smirk before she could say anything. "I had a feeling.." he said slowly walking as close to her as he could with the cell door in between. "That you'd be coming back." Sam took a step back feeling uncomfortable now that she was here.

"We need to talk" she whispered quietly even though it was dead quiet all around them. He smirked. "I'm all ears Sam." She gulped looking away from him. She didn't want to do this but she had to. "What I'm trying to say is..." She looked down biting her lip. She hated the fact that she was reduced to asking _**him**_ of all people for help. But she had to do it.

"What I'm trying to say is-" He cut her off speaking with a smirk on his face. "You need me..."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH** LOL sorry I just felt I had to do that. :D Okay so chapter two is down. It's quite long isn't it?

I hope that's a good thing lol, you guys tell me if I'm right_. I was soo tempted to cut this chapter off in various places..but then I think I'd piss some people off severely _(coughcoughicoughvcoughycough) :P

Ahem, so anyway. Sam is considering Scam's help.

**Is that a good thing? **

_**But I wonder why he offered anyway... and what's the catch? **_

You'll find out the next chapter,

which should be up soon (University ends in 11 days yes!)

I almost forgot about the preview for the next chapter. lol, here we go:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the way she found herself giving in to all his requests. Sam sighed. She may have agreed to accept his help, and she may have made the deal. She smirked inwardly. But that didn't mean she had to trust him. She would not trust him. Not now. Not ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam is smart. Or is she?....

ANYWAY...

**Please Read & Review **

:D And thanks again to those who did last time, you really made me happy. (DU'H)

I will shut up now as promised last chapter, and go write the next chapter.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAH....

I mean (smiles)

**Till later,**

**Cresenta's Lark **


	3. Making the Deal

Hi!

It's been a while. SORRY for the long wait. Exactly 3 months, gosh I am so sorry.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews you guys. Here we go.

**Disclaimer: (Rolls her eyes)... Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

"We need to talk" she whispered quietly even though it was dead quiet all around them. He smirked. "I'm all ears Sam." She gulped looking away from him. She didn't want to do this but she had to. "What I'm trying to say is..." She looked down biting her lip. She hated the fact that she was reduced to asking _**him**_ of all people for help. But she had to do it.

"What I'm trying to say is-" He cut her off speaking with a smirk on his face. "You need me..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:00 am- W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Sam sat in Jerry's chair rubbing her temples. She was tired. Twenty-four hours plus of no sleep whatsoever was not easy to live with, and she certainly wasn't in the mood to do what she was doing now. Talking to her worst enemy. Sam sighed placing an elbow on the desk, not really knowing how to go about starting this conversation. She looked across the room to find Scam staring back at her with a smirk on his face. It was obvious she needed to speak to him, since she needed his help. _"Kill me now"_ Sam thought as she stood up from the chair. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I want to get right to the point." Sam paused. "A few hours ago you said that you could help me run WOOHP." Scam nodded. "Yes I said I could." Sam took another breath pressing herself to continue although she knew the situation was hopeless. "So if you -" He cut her off before she could continue. "I said I could help. But now I'm not so sure that's a great idea."

Sam felt herself freeze and she was sure she was going to scream. She closed her eyes for a second, controlling her shock. "What do you mean?" She watched him cross his arms over his chest. "I know I said that I could help but..why should I?" Sam could feel her eye twitching when she heard his words. How could she have even been stupid enough to think he was really offering to help? She rested her hand on the desk using it to keep herself steady. "Then why did you offer to help?" He shrugged. "It was a bad idea. Forget it." Scam turned to leave and began to walk out of the office. "Wait!" Sam screamed. He turned around slowly and faced her. Sam looked down. It was a simple fact that she needed his help. Even if he didn't want to help her she had to convince him. For W.O.O.H.P's sake. "I need your help" she said slowly looking up at his face. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, confusion and surprise clear on his face. "I thought you said you didn't believe me when I offered to help." She sighed.

"Yes I still don't believe it actually." Scam smirked hearing her sentence. "Great. Then I don't see why we are having this conversation." Sam felt herself panic when he turned to leave again. "Look, I just didn't see the reasoning behind what you said before, okay?!" Scam turned to face her with the ever-present smirk on his face. "And somehow I am supposed to care about that? I gave you an offer and you rejected it. There is nothing else to discuss." Sam sighed. "It isn't that simple Scam" she spat out. He raised an eyebrow but she continued anyway. "As much as I hate to say this, you might be the only person who knows anything about running W.O.O.H.P." He yawned and spoke a moment later. "And your point is?" Sam clenched her fist. "My point is...that I need your help." He closed his eyes and shrugged. "I can't help you." She felt her face get warmer and she knew she was just about ready to rip out her hair. Why was he being so damn difficult?! Sure he was her enemy but still, he was the one who had suggested this in the first place.

"But you were the one who suggested this" she said giving him a questioning glance. He placed his hands into his pockets. "Yes I did, but it was a mistake." He paused while looking at her intently. "Tell me why I would bother to help the people I hate most in the world? Why would I want to see something that I have been wanting to destroy flourish because of my help?" He smirked. "I'm not going to put myself through that torture." Sam bit her cheek and refrained from growling. Why was this so difficult? She broke out of her thoughts when he spoke suddenly. "Besides, what's in it for me? Give me one good reason why I should even bother to help you?" _"As if he would really do anything out of the goodness of his heart" _Sam thought while glaring at Scam. Of course he'd want something in return. He would never help for nothing, she knew that if he was going to help her then there was going to be a large price to pay for it. "Is your freedom good enough?" Sam huffed giving him another glare.

Although she said it, she knew the consequences of letting a criminal like him loose. It would be chaos. Who knew what he would do with his freedom? She didn't want to think about it. If she could bribe him with his freedom and get his help, then when W.O.O.H.P was more stable she could easily stuff him back in prison where he belonged. After all she only needed his help until she could handle running W.O.O.H.P. And she really didn't know how long that would take. _"The sooner the better" _she thought _"I certainly don't want him around me for long." _She heard him chuckle a moment later after what she had said had sunk in. She didn't understand what he found so funny. There was nothing fun about begging him for help. He smirked again and looked at her face. "Not quite, but it's a starting point." Sam felt her face turn red with anger. He wanted more than his freedom?! Wasn't giving him his freedom already the biggest mistake she was going to make in her life? And he wanted more? Sam shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "What else could you possibly want besides freedom from this prison?!" she screamed outraged at him.

His smirk widened. "You seem to forget that this prison isn't much of a problem for me anyway. I could be out of here whenever I want. I could break out of here whenever I like." He said in a matter of fact tone as if he was stating the obvious. Sam frowned. She hated that he was taunting her like this, but she knew it was particularly difficult to keep Scam locked up in prison. He looked up to her face seeing her frown. "But do you really want me to come after your right now?" He crossed his arms. "You already have enough to deal with, you DO NOT want to have to worry about me Samantha." She flinched when he said her name, she could hear his amused tone when he said it and that bothered her. Did he think she was some kind of toy he could play with? Well he was wrong. She was going to show him she was in control. She was the boss now and she wasn't going to let him make her feel insecure. She was the one who made all the decisions now, she was in total control and she would make sure she was in control of him too. No matter what it took. She looked up at the smirk on his face and smirked herself trying to feel some sense of control. "Is that a threat Scam?"

She glared inwardly when he simply shrugged his shoulders. "What if it is?" Sam didn't answer him. "Look Scam..." She paused. "You don't need to make this any more difficult than it already is." Sam took a step towards him. "I need you help because W.O.O.H.P. needs your help." She stopped when she was a few feet away from him and stated in a firm tone with a glare on her face. " And you are going to help." He raised an eyebrow at her changed attitude. He could feel her eyes lingering on him as if he was some sort of tool to be used to get what she wanted. Well even if he was he wasn't going to make it easy to let her use him. He didn't have to help her. She couldn't force him. It didn't please him that the girl that had just been begging for his help was now giving him orders. He never did enjoy taking anyone's orders. Scam gave her a murderous glare. "Is that an order?" Sam smirked liking that he was beginning to get the idea. But she couldn't have him be angry yet, she needed to get him to agree to help her. Sam sighed. "You can call it whatever you want but you have to help." He smirked. "No I don't. And you certainly can't make me" he fired back.

She took a deep breath, suddenly her sleepiness was gone all she wanted to do was make him listen to her. But for that she had to give him what he wanted, at least for now. "I'll tell you what" Sam gave him a fake smile. "Why don't you tell me what you want in return for your help. And I'll see what I can do about it." Scam smirked. "That's better. Now for starters I want my freedom." Sam refrained from rolling her eyes as she listened to him. He continued. "And I don't want my freedom for a few months or years. I want to be rid of W.O.O.H.P'S prison's for good." Sam cursed inwardly. "_So much for stuffing him back in prison when I'm done with him" _she thought. She placed her hands on her waist leaning back against the desk. "Isn't that asking a lot? I mean with your criminal record, you could be arrested for many number of things." He chuckled. "It'll all make sense once I explain the deal." She nodded telling him to continue even though she had a bad feeling about this. "So I want my freedom..and I want a clean slate." Sam blinked. "You don't mean-" "Yes, I do." He smirked. "I want you to clear my criminal record."

She stilled in shock almost going limp against the desk and she was sure she would fall over in shock. "That's not possible." Sam froze when she heard a familiar voice that agreed with her. _"Is that?.." _She spun around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jerry's creation there. "G.L.A.D.I.S.?" Sam said with happiness evident in her voice. She was so happy she could give G.L.A.D.I.S. a hug right now. She was so glad to have a friend with her, even if it was a robot and not Alex or Clover, Sam knew that G.L.A.D.I.S. would do anything to help. Scam looked up and saw the device for the first time since he entered this office. Of course he remembered G.L.A.D.I.S. He hated that robot even more that he hated Sam herself. He watched Sam relax a little as she glanced at G.L.A.D.I.S. And he couldn't have that. If he wanted Sam to give in to his demands for his help then this robot was bad news. Sam opened her mouth to say something to G.L.A.D.I.S. Trying to express how happy she was to see her, when Scam cut her off. "I hate to cut into your bonding session" he mocked. "But I still need an answer." Sam turned to face him no longer as worried as she had been before. "You heard G.L.A.D.I.S. The answer is no, I can't take away your criminal record."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And you expect me to help with that kind of answer? The answer is no" his smirk widened when he saw her glare. To make her angrier he began to walk away. Sam panicked again and screamed after him. "Stop!" He stopped in his tracks letting her feel that she had control over him, while laughing inside. He clenched his teeth when he heard the device speak up again. "Let him go Sam. We don't need him." Sam bit her lip and looked down doubting the truth of that statement. She really thought she needed guidance even if it had to come from a criminal who was bent on destroying W.O.O.H.P. She stayed silent thinking to herself. _"As helpful as G.L.A.D.I.S. is she doesn't know how to run W.O.O.H.P."_ Scam chuckled breaking her out of her thoughts. He turned around and smirked. "As helpful as I'm sure your robot friend here is..it's never run W.O.O.H.P." Sam blinked slightly surprised that he had just repeated her exact thoughts. "We don't need your help!" Sam heard G.L.A.D.I.S. speak to Scam. He took his gaze off the robot and smirked looking at Sam. "I don't talk to robots." He took a step towards her and Sam felt her hand tighten around the edge of Jerry's desk.

"I'm not willing to negotiate my demands. If I don't get what I want, I won't help you. It's that simple." Scam crossed his arms over his chest looking directly at Sam showing her that he meant business. "Number one. I want my lasting freedom. Number two. I want my record cleared." Sam placed her hand on her waist and glared. "Are you sure that's all you want?" She said sarcastically while resisting the urge to scream. He could easily hear all the sarcasm in her voice and that only made him laugh inside. He wanted to end this everlasting cycle of being in and out of W.O.O.H.P's prisons. As much as he enjoyed breaking out and surprising these little agents with his new plans to destroy them, he wanted to end it. He had too much potential to waste his life on something like this. And if he had to go through a bratty, bossy, stubborn and idiotic girl who thought she called all the shots to get what he wanted then he would. Scam knew she would have to let him have his demands, because she needed his help.

Sam stared hesitantly at him as if she was questioning his motives. She could not trust him of all people. How could he expect her to drop all charges on him? It was just too much to ask. Biting her lip she was forced to think that this couldn't be easy for him either. She silently remembered his words _"Tell me why I would bother to help the people I hate most in the world?...Why would I want to see something that I have been wanting to destroy flourish because of my help?" _Those words made her uneasy. They told her that she could never trust him. If she chose to bring him to W.O.O.H.P. to help run the agency then she had to question his motives every step of the way. Would it be worth it? And how much could she learn off someone who hated her as much as she hated him? Sam glanced across the room at Scam who was still standing there silently waiting for her answer. She looked down her mind nagging at her that she didn't want to get involved with this man. Somehow she knew that if she fell into his trap that she could only sink deeper and deeper. And it was possible that he would destroy W.O.O.H.P. to the core and betray her and the rest of them. It was next to impossible to pin her hopes on Tim Scam, but she had to do it anyway. As much as it bugged her she needed his help. But she was the one who was going to be in control, no matter how difficult she knew he was going to make it.

"You want me to let you out of prison and clear your record in return for your help in running W.O.O.H.P?" Scam nodded. "I'm quite sure that's what I said." Sam sighed closing her eyes, instantly remembering the crimes that were listed on his record. There were too many to be named and too many to remember. _"If I was to let him go.."_ Sam thought hesitantly. _"Then I'd be letting go of one of the most dangerous criminals W.O.O.H.P has ever faced, if not the most dangerous."_ She shuddered once again remembering his listed crimes._ "How can I possibly trust a man like him? I can't trust a man like him..." _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It didn't help that she had a headache at the moment and this stress wasn't making the situation any better. Sam stayed silent walking over to Jerry's desk and flopping down on the chair. Her hands typed away at the keyboard and soon she was in the criminal files. She quickly entered Scam's name in the search box and allowed her eyes to scan over his record. "Let me see here..." Sam glanced at his list of charges. "You've committed theft, fraud, demolition-"

"Murder, torture, escaped from prison many times, blah, blah, blah." He smirked. "I think I would know my own achievements...Sam." She didn't miss his taunting and amusement as he said those words. Especially when he said her name. He crossed his arms over his chest leaning against a wall. "So what's your decision?" Sam bit her cheek glancing at G.L.A.D.I.S. who had gone oddly quiet. She drew out a breath and sighed, her tiredness getting to her. "Will you step out for a few minutes Scam? I need a few minutes to think." Scam smirked but nodded as he stepped out of Jerry's office and closed the door behind him. And as soon as he did that G.L.A.D.I.S. went ballistic on her. "Sam what are you doing! He'll run away!" Sam sighed and glanced at her only friend at the moment. "No I don't think he's interested in running away. If he wanted to do that he would never make this offer." G.L.A.D.I.S. continued. "I don't trust him Sam. And I don't think you should either. What are you thinking putting W.O.O.H.P's future in Scam's hands! He would run this agency into the ground if he got the chance. Why are you giving him the opportunity which he's been waiting for!" Sam sighed staring at the door from which Scam had left. She turned her head towards G.L.A.D.I.S. and spoke in a comforting voice. "G.L.A.D.I.S. please try and understand me. You're the only friend I have around here now, and I need your support." She looked down and sighed. "I can't trust Scam...believe me I know that. I know he's an untrustworthy jerk, but W.O.O.H.P needs his help. And besides.." Sam struggled to make G.L.A.D.I.S. understand. "With me in control and with Scam under close watch what's the worst he can do? He'll always be here, if he does plan anything we're most likely to find out first."

Sam relaxed when G.L.A.D.I.S. said nothing, thinking that she had made her point. But she started up again in a moment. "We don't need him Sam. Even if he can help, it's too big of a threat. Why don't you just find someone else to help you. Like Clover or Alex. Where are they anyway?" A sigh escaped Sam's lips as she felt her headache grow. Obviously G.L.A.D.I.S. wasn't up to date with the recent problems around here. The fact that Clover or Alex weren't here with her only made her more vulnerable and more desperate to make sure W.O.O.H.P. survived. All the pressure was on her and she had no one to share the burden with. And it wasn't comforting to know that picking Scam as a partner wasn't going to be any kind of comfort. "Alex is on a special training mission and she won't be back for a few weeks..possibly months.." Sam said slowly keeping her head down and hiding the despair on her face. "And Clover left W.O.O.H.P. because of a fight she had with Jerry." G.L.A.D.I.S. made a sound and spoke to her. "A fight? Surely Clover can get over a fight if we tell her how desperately we need her help." Sam nodded slowly. "Yes but that still doesn't change the fact that Clover doesn't know anything about running W.O.O.H.P either."

G.L.A.D.I.S. continued. "Yes but with two of you here you can figure things out easier. And Clover is someone you can trust, not an enemy like Scam. That way we know that we won't have any betrayal or hidden agendas." Sam sighed. _"She does have a point" _she thought. _"But what help can Clover be? She's a great agent and all but she barely liked going on missions. Why would she want to share the burden of running W.O.O.H.P? Especially now when Jerry hurt her feelings?" _G.L.A.D.I.S. spoke again. "Sam go ahead and call Clover. If we can bring her back then we won't need Scam's help." Sam nodded reaching for the phone but inside she knew this wasn't going to work. Even with Clover with her, she wouldn't have the skills and the experience that Tim Scam had. She dialled her best friends' number, her hands shaky from nervousness and her lack of sleep. She took a breath of relief when Clover picked up the phone. It seemed like forever since she'd heard her voice. "Hey" Clover said in a cheery tone, and Sam immediately had her regrets about ruining Clover's day. "Hey Clover, it's Sammie." Clover let out a squeal on the other end happy to hear her friend's voice. "Sam, how are you? How's it going?" Sam sighed wondering is she should just get to the point. "I'm okay Clover, just a bit exhausted. I was wondering if you were willing..." Sam paused biting her lip. "What?! What is it Sammie?!" Clover asked from the other end. She sighed but continued. "It you were ready to come back to W.O.O.H.P. yet?"

As soon as she had said that sentence, she heard Clover suddenly stop speaking. Then a moment later she heard a sigh. "No Sammie. I'm not ready, and I don't think I even want to be." Sam knew at that point that she couldn't reason with her but she tired anyway. "Clover..." Clover's sigh cut her off. "No Sammie. Jerry said it himself. He doesn't trust me with W.O.O.H.P. He trusts you, that's why he put you in control, you're best for this job. I'm sorry but I can't come back yet. I have to go." Sam was shocked to hear the phone click. Clover had just hung up on her. It was obvious that she was still pretty ticked off at Jerry for what he said, and seeing that G.L.A.D.I.S. too had gone silent after the phone call Sam knew that she now understood her earlier point. They had no choice but to ask Scam for help. Sam would never be able to do this on her own. "Do you see now? We have no choice but to agree to his demands." Sam didn't need to think twice to know that G.L.A.D.I.S. was still doubtful. "I know it's a lot to give, it's a lot to risk but I'll be in control. He won't be able to do any harm to W.O.O.H.P. I promise you that." She paused. "I know you can't trust Scam...but can you trust me? I need to make this decision if I am ever going to make any more decisions for W.O.O.H.P."

And when G.L.A.D.I.S. stayed silent she knew she had her support. Sam knew that she needed to make this decision. It was a risky decision but what choice did she really have? Sighing heavily, she pressed a button on the desk's console allowing the door to open. A moment later Tim Scam walked in. "So..." he asked curiously glancing at Sam." What's your decision?" She could hear all the determination in his voice and it made her more nervous. Sam knew he wanted an answer right then and there. He wasn't about to sit around and wait for her forever. She broke out of her thoughts when she heard his voice. "Well?" he asked and impatience was clear in his tone. Sam felt herself shaking from nervousness as she slowly nodded. "I agree to all your requests for your help." He smirked, liking this turn of events. "So I help you out and you'll give me my freedom, is that right Sam?" She grit her teeth in annoyance not liking to hear her name coming out of his mouth. "Yes.." she spit out. He smirked. "So you're letting me go for murder, fraud, theft, and so on?" She wanted to kill him right then and there, but she couldn't. She nodded giving him a glare.

Scam chuckled crossing his arms over his chest. "Now that this is decided, I have one more thing to add to my list." Sam froze on the spot wondering what he wanted now. Scam smirked. He of course, had heard her call him an untrustworthy jerk and he wasn't going to let it go that easily. "If you want my help..then I'll take a wild card along with those things I listed." Sam stared at him in confusion. "A wildcard?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded. "Something that I can't be bothered to think of at the moment, but when I do you will have to give it to me." He smirked. "Throw that in..and you've got yourself a deal." Sam's eyes locked with his devilish ones, and she could feel her throat tightening. It was already too much to give him the things he wanted and now he also wanted a "free" option? She didn't need to object to him because G.L.A.D.I.S. beat her to it.

"Out of the question. That is too risky to give." Scam shrugged. "I guess then there is no deal." Sam sighed watching him about to leave. "Wait! Are you that anxious to go back to your cell?" He turned around and smirked, not the reaction Sam had been hoping for at her comment. "Yes actually. I am anxious to go back to my cell and think of a way to break out." Sam felt her face go pale, taking his words for what they were. A threat. She knew she was going to hate this deal right now. "Why can't you tell me what you want now?" Scam crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "You need to learn a lesson in trust. And who better to teach you than an untrustworthy jerk?" Sam glared when he dragged out her name merely to annoy her. "Right Samantha?...." She had to try hard not to scowl. _"Oh great he heard me. Way to go Sam!" _Resting her hands on her waist she thought about what he wanted. This idea of giving him an unknown thing sent Goosebumps up her body. She hated him for pressuring her into this, and she hated him for using this tragedy of Jerry's as a way to get everything he wanted. Including that "thing" he would not name yet.

_"Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?" _Sam thought quietly. But she needed his help way too badly to say no. And that's the way she found herself giving in to all his requests. Sam sighed. She may have agreed to accept his help, and she may have made the deal. She smirked inwardly. But that didn't mean she had to trust him. She would not trust him. Not now. Not ever. He was simply a tool, and if he was using her to get his freedom then she would use him too. She would be the one in control. She would show him that she could run W.O.O.H.P. even with him being there to sabotage it every step of the way.

5:00 am - Los Angeles, Clover's House

Clover tossed and turned in bed. She simply could not sleep. She felt bad for saying no to her best friend. She knew that if Sam was calling her and asking her to return then it was a serious matter. Still she didn't want to forgive Jerry yet. "But why should Sam pay for this?" she said to herself. Clover rubbed her temples and sighed. Perhaps she didn't need to go there in person. Maybe she could ask another friend to help Sam, until she felt dignified enough to go back and face W.O.O.H.P. She bit her lip remembering that Alex was off on a mission, so she could not ask her. She had to think of someone else. Someone who Sam could trust, someone who was a good friend. Clover smiled a moment later as someone who matched all those things came to mind. She almost leaped out of bed and grabbed her phone. She was excited to be able to help Sam even if it was indirectly. Her fingers moved quickly as she dialled the number of someone who she knew could help Sam with this mess.

5:10 am - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Jerry's Office

"Fine!" Sam spat out through gritted teeth, while feeling like she had just traded her soul to the devil Scam was for all eternity. He smirked and looked at her. "It's a wise choice, maybe Jerry wasn't so stupid when he picked you to head W.O.O.H.P." Sam felt her eye twitch at the fact that Scam had almost given her a compliment, and an insult at the same time. She could feel her nostrils flaring and a vein at her forehead pulsing when she looked at him. "You will help me run W.O.O.H.P. in return for your freedom, is that clear?!" Sam said trying to put Scam in his place. "My my aren't we being rude today Samantha" he said with a smirk. "Shut up!" Sam growled. She was sick and tired of him already. He only chuckled. "Sam, Sam, Sam. You are acting way too bossy." Sam took a step towards him, her face red with anger. "I'm your boss now" she said slowly. "And you are going to listen to me. First things first..." She gave him another glare. "Don't say my name."

He only watched the redhead before him with a raised eyebrow. It was easy for him to see he was getting on her nerves. Scam shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, as he spoke in an amused tone. "Alright...Princess." Sam felt her mouth fall open in shock. "What..what did you call me?" Scam smirked. "You said not to say your name. And besides you act like you own everything anyway." Sam huffed giving him a glare. "Well I am the boss! I do own everything!" She shouted, her anger getting the better of her. He shrugged. "Whatever you say...Princess." He smirked. Sam glared and felt herself screaming. "You're a bastard Scam!" Sam screamed and gave him a glare feeling her anger rising even more. Scam smirked staring right back into her eyes, instead of looking away as she'd hoped. This man just really knew how to push her buttons. Did anything she say even go to his head? How dare he give her a nickname?! His smirk widened and he shook his head. "W.O.O.H.P's fate is in my hands because of you, you really should be more polite. You really don't want me to act like a real bastard." She felt her mouth drop open as he gave her a small wink with his smirk staying on his face. "Trust me Princess...You won't like it." Sam clenched her teeth and gave him another glare but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to even try to figure out what he meant by that. Scam chuckled crossing his arms and watching her angry face. "I love it when you look at me that way.." She blinked. He smirked. "Princess…." he dragged out her new nickname teasingly, and she looked away and resisted the urge to glare. Keeping her head down she spoke slowly. "You're a bigger psycho than I ever imagined if you enjoy people glaring at you."

She was shocked to hear him laugh at her comment. She looked up to see him smirking again. "I enjoy YOU glaring at me. Because it shows me how much I can get to you." She gave him another glare. "And judging by what I've seen so far…I get to you a lot." He walked right past her leaving her to glare. He turned stopping right at the door and giving her another smirk before whispering softly. "You're never going to forget the experience of working with me." She took a breath and bit her cheek to control her anger as she heard him continue. "It's going to be a hell of a lot of fun for me. For you though...it might just be hell." He gave her a little wave earning another glare. "See you tomorrow...princess."

And with that he left her there more angry and annoyed than ever. Sam paced back and forth trying to keep from ripping out her hair. G.L.A.D.I.S. made a sound and spoke. "I told you he's nothing but trouble Sam." Sam dropped her head in defeat. She was right. She felt herself jump when the phone rang suddenly. Still cursing at Scam she walked over to it giving G.L.A.D.I.S. a glance of shared curiosity knowing that G.L.A.D.I.S. too was wondering who would be calling her now. "Hello.." Sam said.

"Hello Sam." Sam's eyes widened and her hand tightened around the phone. She could feel regret and fear gnawing at her insides when she heard who was on the other end.

* * *

I wonder who's on the other end? .....

Anyway that's for you guys to think about.

Ok so Sam and Scam set the deal this chapter. He's evil.

And Clover feels badly about not being there for Sam, maybe that will change soon. I wonder who she picked to help Sam anyway?

And what does Scam want as his secret thing he would not name?

_Any guesses?_

**Please review. Pretty please.**

**And tell me what you think about this. **

**Thank you. :)**

Things are going to heat up now, Sam does not like this arrangement.

It's going to be war from now on!

_**See you next time on Hostile Unity,**_

_**Cresenta's Lark**_


	4. Friends & Foes

Look up in the sky... yea it's chapter 4.

Thanks for all the nice reviews guys. Means a lot. Sorry for the wait.

_Note: Some new characters introduced in this chapter. _

**Disclaimer: UGH. Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

"Hello Sam." Sam's eyes widened and her hand tightened around the phone. She could feel regret and fear gnawing at her insides when she heard who was on the other end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:15 am - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Sam gulped gripping the phone harder in her hand. "Jerry?.." There was a small laugh on the other end. "Yes Sam it's me Jerry. Is everything okay?" She let out a shaky breath and said softly. "Yes...why?" Jerry sighed. "I guess I am just paranoid that's all. How is everything going so far? Are you ready for the conference tomorrow?" Her eyes widened. "Conference?" Jerry laughed. "Yes Sam you did set the date for tomorrow right?" Sam narrowed her eyes. "How did you know?" Jerry laughed again. "Just because I'm not there it doesn't mean I don't know what's going on Sam. I am watching over W.O.O.H.P." She felt as if she would drop the phone. Jerry was watching her? Did he know about Scam?!

Sam gulped mustering her courage and wondering what to say. "That's great Jerry. How does everything look so far? Have I done anything wrong yet?" She bit her lip but relaxed when she heard him laugh. "Of course not Sam. You are doing great. I am sure you'll do fine. Anyway I should let you go now, it's late. Rest well and good luck for tomorrow." Taking a quiet breath she smiled while hiding the relief in her voice. He didn't know about Scam yet. "Thanks Jerry. Bye." Putting down the phone she sighed and slumped her shoulders. Jerry didn't know about what she had done yet. How would he react when he found out? What if he found out? Her eyes widened in fear as she thought. _"Would he understand why?...No. Jerry would think I did something wrong. He would never allow this." _She sighed again. _"And I can't even trust Scam not to betray me. What do I do? What if he uses this chance to destroy W.O.O.H.P? What if I'm walking into a trap?" _

Sam stopped thinking about it because she honestly didn't know what she would do if Scam did chose to betray her. She didn't know how she would deal with the consequences of trusting a man she should not be trusting. "I can't trust him.." Sam whispered to herself. "I can never trust him, that's the only way this can work. I have to doubt everything he does and everything he says." She knew it would not be easy to use his help if she had to constantly doubt him, but it had to be done. Grabbing her coat and her bag along with a few files Sam left the office determined to get some sleep before she had to deal with an entire day with Scam.

9:00 am - Sam's house, Sam's Room

Sam yawned sitting up in bed and stretching. She glanced at the ringing alarm clock and glared at it, knowing she would get no more than four hours of sleep. Rolling out of bed she slipped her feet into her slippers and dragged herself to the shower trying not to think about the conference at noon today. She didn't even want to imagine what other agents would think when they learned she was going to rely on Scam's help to run W.O.O.H.P. "God kill me now.." She whispered as she made her breakfast, her hands shaking as she thought about it and soon she had spilled the salt and pepper on the kitchen counter.

Glaring in frustration she quickly cleaned up the mess and ate. Walking to her bedroom she frowned standing in front of her closet. What would she wear to the conference? She had been so busy yesterday she hadn't even bothered to pick something, and now she was regretting it. She ran her hand over the few skirt suits she owned and her eyes widened when she saw a black one she did not recognize. Pulling it out in curiosity she smiled when she saw a note attached to it from G.L.A.D.I.S. Sam smiled scanning her eyes over the skirt suit, it was very nice. A black double collar skirt suit with a white frill collar shirt underneath. G.L.A.D.I.S. had even included a silver brooch. Thanking her in her head Sam smiled. She could only thank god she could rely on G.L.A.D.I.S. She tried not to think of the man she would be facing soon.

She really prayed she could have some other help soon. Someone she could actually work with without having to worry about what he was planning behind her back. A friend that would help her in her time of need. She sighed. Scam was definitely no friend. She knew he would not hesitate in doing everything in his power to see her fail and to see WOOHP fall. She just didn't know when he would strike. But her instinct told her he would hurt her, and her instinct never lied. Scam could not be trusted. That thought remained with her as she changed her clothes and got into her car to drive to W.O.O.H.P. Sam bit her lip while driving as she tried to control her nervousness but she had a bad feeling about today. A really bad feeling.

9:30 am - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Hallway

Sam tried to ignore the agents that she passed along the way to Jerry's office, now her office. She knew they were all looking at her, the new boss. Sam knew they didn't believe she could handle this job, and she didn't blame them. It was probably because most of these agents were older than her, more experienced than her and could do a better job. But Jerry felt otherwise. Sighing Sam walked faster trying to get into her office just so she could close the door and shut out everyone else for now. As she tried to speed up she gasped when she slipped on the heel of her shoe and soon she could feel herself falling. She squeezed her eyes shut from fear of the pain and embarrassment from the fall. But she did not fall. Sam opened her eyes in confusion when she felt an arm suddenly wrap around her waist stopping her from falling.

Looking up slowly she was surprised to find a smiling man looking down on her. She quietly observed his face. He had shaggy blond hair and soft brown eyes, and a really nice smile. He didn't seem much older than her, perhaps he was her age or maybe a year older at the most. She smiled, blushing a little when she saw he was staring at her. She didn't know this man but he seemed kind enough. After all he had been the only one who had bothered to stop her from falling. He had saved her from complete and total embarrassment. "Thank you.." she whispered moving to stand on her own feet. He removed his arm and smiled again. "It's no problem." Sam smiled in return and held out her hand, holding her files in the other arm.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Simpson." He shook her hand, still smiling softly. "I'm Stuart Eatons but feel free to call me Ian, boss." Sam laughed. "You don't have to call me boss Ian. Just call me Sam. Are you new, I don't remember seeing you before." He nodded. "Yes I was just accepted actually. I'm a new spy and I also do a little of the office management." She smiled. "Well welcome to the W.O.O.H.P team." He smiled. "Thank you." He looked at a file in his hand and sighed. "I have to run an errand now.. I guess I'll see you around hopefully Sam?" She nodded with a small smile trying not to blush when he flashed her another smile. "Good luck today" he said before he left and she knew he was talking about the conference. Sam smiled watching him walk away and hoping she would see him again. He seemed like a nice guy. She could not trust too many people around here but she felt like she could trust him. She sighed thinking about the conference and then her thoughts lingered on Scam._ "Why can't he be as nice as Ian?" _She shook her head knowing that would never happen, and walked into her office before closing the door.

G.L.A.D.I.S. greeted her when she entered. "Hello Sam." Sam smiled. "Hi. Thanks for helping me this morning." G.L.A.D.I.S. replied. "No problem Sam." Smiling again Sam glanced around the office. "Where is Scam?" She asked when she noticed he was no where to be found. "I don't know. I haven't seen him come in yet" G.L.A.D.I.S. said slowly. Sam's heart sank. Why wasn't he here yet? Had he betrayed her already? Had he used his first night out of prison to break his promise, had he already run away? Who knew what he would be plotting by now. She began to bite her lip in worry and fear. Seeing this G.L.A.D.I.S. spoke again. "Don't worry Sam...he'll show up soon." Sam sighed and smiled tightly. "Yes let's hope" she said not sure how hopeful she was for him to keep up his end of the bargain. At the moment though she didn't need the stress, she would just expect him to show up soon. Glancing at the clock she realized she had close to two hours before the conference, she might as while revise her speech while she waited.

11:00 am - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Sam's Office

Sam glared staring at the clock. She had been waiting for Scam for more than an hour now. There was only one hour left until the meeting, and still there was no sign of him. Her hands tightened around the file she was holding, the one with her speech. Thoughts of anxiety, betrayal and rage consumed her mind. Her thoughts raged in her head as she thought about Scam. _"He's gone..isn't he? He got away and left me here to deal with this alone. I should have never trusted him...I should never have let him go."_ Sam sighed. _"What am I going to do now? Where do I look for him? Who knows what he's up to now." _Her thoughts were interrupted a moment later when an agent informed her someone was here to see her. Sam relaxed putting down her file and walking over to the door to open it. He was going to pay for being this late. Opening the door she prepared to face the arrogant man but stopped short when she noticed who was standing there. It wasn't Scam. Her eyes widened slowly as she recognized the familiar face.

Sam opened her mouth slowly to speak, her face in shock. "Britney?!" She smiled a moment later when Britney threw her arms around her in a hug. Soon Sam's face broke into a huge grin as she hugged one of her best friends in the whole world. "Oh my god you're here!" Sam could not stop smiling. They broke the hug and Britney smiled. "Clover told me you needed a friend.." She shrugged. "So here I am." Sam smiled. "Clover sent you?" Britney nodded. "She wouldn't turn her back on you Sam, she's just mad at Jerry." Sam nodded. "I understand." She would have to thank Clover for this later. "So how have you been?" Britney asked. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Okay I guess. Just been having to make some tough decisions" she said thinking about her deal with Scam. Her mind lingered on him again realizing he still wasn't here, meaning he was most probably off plotting the destruction of W.O.O.H.P. by now. _"Wonderful"_ Sam thought mentally screaming at herself for trusting him.

Britney smiled. "I know Sammie. But I am here now. We can handle this together. You're not alone." Sam nodded with a smile momentarily forgetting about Scam. At least Britney didn't need to know about her stupid decision. If only she had come a day earlier Sam would have never agreed anyway. Nonetheless she was happy she was here now. "Enough about me..how are you Britney?" G.L.A.D.I.S. cut in from behind Sam. "Yes please do tell." Britney smiled. "I'm good. Just a little bummed I guessed." Sam looked at her in concern. "Why is everything okay?" Britney smiled. "Yea don't worry about it, just upset over a break up with a guy I kind of liked." Sam smiled. "Aww Britney, forget about him. That jerk didn't deserve you. You'll find someone better."

Britney smiled. "Yea you're right. I'll find one day. But anyway, we need to prepare for your conference. Here read me your speech I want to hear it." Sam smiled. "Thanks Britney." She moved to her desk to pick up her speech file only to freeze when she heard a masculine voice that she wasn't expecting to hear anytime soon.

"So...what did I miss?" Sam dropped the file on her desk and turned around to face none other than Scam standing there with a smirk on his face. Her eyes widened as she took him in. He wasn't dressed in prison clothes or his usual black trench coat. Today, he was dressed in a black suit, a crisp white shirt under it along with a silver tie. She realized in that outfit he matched completely with her. She looked up to his face her eyes resting on his tan skin, then locking on his dark sea-foam eyes before they traveled down to his high cheekbones and finally his strong jaw line. She could see he was smirking slightly and her eyes looked at the way his lips curled into that devious smirk he always wore. "Princess?" Sam snapped out of her thoughts and blushed. Had she been staring at Scam all this time? Blaming her stress and tiredness she gave him a glare her face still red.

"Why are you late?!" He chuckled placing his hand in his pocket. "You should be glad I even bothered to show up. Be honest, you thought I ran away." Sam glared, hating that he knew her thoughts. "Shut up." He only smirked. "Control your temper princess." Sam glared her anger growing even more. Why did he have to be so arrogant and mean? Sam snapped out of her angry state when she heard another voice.

"Sam? Who is he?…Why is he calling you princess?" Sam turned to look at Britney, who she had entirely forgotten for the last few minutes. _"How could I forget Britney? Oh right I was staring...no glaring at Scam. That's why." _Sam gulped. Britney didn't know Scam, well at least she didn't know him by his face. She wondered if Britney had heard of Scam's infamous track record as a criminal, even if she had never actually fought him. Sam took a deep breath. Britney had to know. "Britney meet Tim Scam." Britney smiled as she stared at the man who stood in front of her in awe. His name seemed vaguely familiar. Now where had she heard it before? Was he a W.O.O.H.P. agent? She had never seen him before. Perhaps she could get to know him now. Britney's smile widened as she stared at him thinking to herself. _"He seems like a nice guy, and he's cute too.." _Suddenly her recent break-up didn't matter anymore. Sam sighed. "He's a criminal."

Britney broke out of her fantasy and stared at him in shock. But he only nodded with a smirk, as if his name being linked to crime didn't bother him at all. Who was this guy? Sam continued not seeing the shock on Britney's face. "He was one of W.O.O.H.P's greatest enemies...but he's agreed to help us now. He's sort of run W.O.O.H.P. before, so I figured he could help." Sam gulped waiting for Britney's reaction. "Oh..." Britney said slowly her face hardening a bit as she looked at Scam. "Okay then..I guess we keep our eyes on him just in case he does something then." Sam sighed in relief, but Scam only chuckled looking at Britney. "Yes..you do that."

Britney suppressed a smile at his statement, rolling her eyes instead. Was he trying to threaten them? Or was he just joking? She watched him a moment longer not knowing yet how to feel about Scam. Even though Sam had said he was one of their biggest enemies..that was in the past right? She guessed she'd have to find out. Seeing that everyone was calm, Sam decided not to spend any more time glaring at Scam, she had very little time before the conference and she needed to do last minute preparations.

12:00 pm - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Conference Room

Sam gulped as she walked down the isle knowing that all eyes were on her. She tried smiling at a few agents and she smiled when she thought she saw Ian in the crowd. Soon she was standing on the platform behind the podium about to give her first speech as head of W.O.O.H.P. She tried to ignore the hushed murmur of the agents when she was sure they had seen Scam standing close to her, off to the side. Of course they wanted to know why he of all people was there, and not behind bars. Sam sighed knowing they had to know and she hoped no one would tell Jerry yet. Considering the fact that Jerry had just suffered a major heart attack she did not want to put him through another shock. And Scam being the official adviser of W.O.O.H.P. was a major shock.

Clearing her throat Sam began to speak. Might as well give them the bad news first. "As the new head of W.O.O.H.P. I have appointed Tim Scam as the advisor, because of his prior experience." She tried to ignore the shock on people's faces and the gasps she heard when she announced Scam was the advisor to W.O.O.H.P. She was sure some of the agents were outraged at her announcement, but they took it well. Even when Sam said that no one was to tell Jerry yet. She was the new boss, they would have to listen to her...right? Sam gulped, now that the worst part was over she could focus on her speech.

Scam smirked as he absentmindedly listened to her voice which was no doubt a little nervous. He had to admit she was holding it together though. His eyes scanned the crowd, and he smirked amused at the glares he was greeted with. It was easy to see these people didn't like him. He shook his head amused, and not caring about what they thought. Scam paused as his eyes focused on one of the agents standing in the crowd. He was looking very angry. But Scam could tell his anger was not directed at him but at Sam. This man's eyes never seemed to leave Sam. Scam's eyes narrowed when he noticed the man was shifting around and soon he saw the man's hand slip inside his suit jacket.

Glancing at Sam he noticed Sam was looking down and continuing to speak. He turned back to look at the man and his eyes widened in horror as he saw what the "agent" had retrieved from inside his suit jacket.

Sam took a small breath glancing into the crowd before looking at Scam. And when she saw him she saw a strange expression on his face. His jaw was tense and his eyes were narrowed from...worry? She sighed thinking to herself. _"What's he up to now?"_

Her eyes widened and she gasped when she suddenly saw Scam running towards her, and before she had a chance to ask what he was doing she was thrown back. A gunshot was heard, her body hit the floor, and then her world went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

_Oh gosh.... poor Sammie. I wonder if she's going to live. Well that's for you to wonder now isn't it? _

Ahem.

I wonder if she's okay.

Anyway. It's the first major cliffie! Next Chapter should be up soon, I promise (don't kill me lol)

**PLEASE ****REVIEW!****PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS LIKED THE CLIFFIE AMONG OTHER THINGS lol. **

Thanks A lot

Till Later,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	5. A Little Payback

Hi, It's been a while. I hope people are still reading this fic.

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies does not belong to me. UGH. **

**Note:** The _ENDING_ of this chapter…might scare some people, or not. Actually I'm not sure how you guys will react. :P I guess I will have to wait and see.

* * *

3:45 pm - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Sam's Office

Sam moaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes to be met with the worried faces of several WOOHP officers and her friend Britney. Blinking her eyes rapidly she tried to clear her blurred vision as she sat up to find herself on a couch in her office. Rubbing her back she looked at Britney. "What happened?" she said slowly, licking her dry lips.

Giving Sam a hug Britney whispered. "Are you okay Sammie?" Sam nodded pulling away and stretching her back. Her body hurt a lot and she guessed that was from the fall, but she still wasn't clear about what exactly had happened. The last thing she remembered was hearing a gunshot.

"Britney what happened?" Britney sighed and was about to answer when Scam's voice cut in from behind them. "Someone tried to kill you…it's as simple as that princess." Sam turned her head fast when she heard his voice, remembering that he was the one that was responsible for her pain. She vividly remembered him knocking her to the ground before she passed out.

She frowned when she looked at Scam, anger bubbling through her veins. Sam was so wrapped up in her anger that she didn't notice that Scam looked just a little bit pale and that he was clutching his upper arm as he stood there.

"The gunshot?" Sam asked moving to stand up. Scam sighed. "Do you remember Marco Lumière?" Sam's eyes narrowed at the mention of the villain. "He was the one that shot you.." Scam sighed. "Tried to shoot you but-"

"But you saved the say…right Scam?" Sam said harshly with venom in her voice making it clear that she was furious. Scam stared at her with narrowed eyes, confusion showing on his face. Sam smirked crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't look at me like that…" she said with a glare directed at him. "This is all you fault!"

Britney walked up to Sam and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Hey wait a minute Sam, what are you talking about? He saved your life-" Sam's scoff cut Britney off. Staring at the man before her Sam scowled. Did he honestly think she would buy this? His pathetic attempt at winning her trust?

It was so obvious that he had this all set up. Sam's glare turned harder. He must have gone to Lumière this morning, that was why it took him so long to get here. Scam must have helped take him out of prison just so he could attack her. But Sam wasn't stupid, she knew she couldn't trust Scam and she never would. Now he had made an attempt at her life and when it failed he was pretending to be the hero. She would never let him get away with this.

"So how long did it take for you to plan this? One night?!" Sam screamed with her face turning red from anger as she walked closer to him. "Is that what you were doing last night? Planning to have me killed, when I trusted you and let you out of jail?" Scam stared at Sam in shock not even believing his ears. Did she honestly even understand what she was saying? Holding his arm tighter he glared on the verge of exploding himself. "So you're saying that I….I planned this?" Sam rolled her eyes at his innocent act. "I believe you have functioning ears Scam!" Sam spat. "Yes I'm saying that you planned this and now you're pretending that you didn't do it. How else would you explain Lumière escaping on this specific day?"

Scam smirked despite giving Sam a glare. "Are you deliberately being ignorant now? How the hell are you ignoring the obvious fact that Lumière has escaped before! Or are you going to say that I helped him then too?"

"Shut up!" Sam growled not wanting to listen to any word that came out of this man's mouth. "I don't want to hear it!" She took deep breaths thinking of what to do next. It was more obvious than ever that she could never trust Scam. How could he just push her around like this? How could he even think he could play with her life like this?

"I always knew you were a low-life Scam…" she said softly her voice barely above a whisper. "But I never expected you to be such a bastard." Britney gasped when she heard what Sam said and a few of the agents in the room moved to leave. It was clear that this situation had gone out of control.

Scam stood there with a glare on his face as he watched the redhead. It took a lot of effort for him not to all out strangle her right now. How dare she say that to him, after he risked his life to save hers?! Clenching his teeth, his jaw tensed as he narrowed his eyes and Britney could see that he was clenching his fist making it clear that he was really really angry at Sam. But the fact that he was staying silent was proof that he was fighting with himself not to lose control.

Britney sighed, Sam should have never called him a bastard. He had saved her life, and Britney wasn't even sure why Sam refused to admit that. Britney was broken out of her thoughts when Scam spoke suddenly. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to more of your crazy theories about how I tried to kill you. I'm leaving." Sam gave him a glare but really couldn't help but notice how angry and upset he sounded. Brushing it off Sam turned away from him determined to not let him bother her. She really didn't want to deal with him right now.

Taking a deep breath Scam turned to leave but he stopped when he noticed Britney was looking at him. He shook his head, hurt clear on his face when he spoke to her. "I don't know why I bothered to save her life" he said in a harsh whisper before he let his hold on his upper arm go, too tired to keep it there any longer and walked away.

But Britney was left with her eyes wide and shock running through her mind when she saw the bullet hole on his upper arm where he had been hiding it for so long just before he walked away. Blinking in shock Britney found her thoughts to be all over the place. _"He's hurt?! He took a bullet for Sam?! Why would he do that?.." _

Before she could stop herself Britney found herself walking after Scam, determined to make sure he was okay. She knew that being shot was very painful and he would have to be in a lot of pain right now.

She smiled without realizing it _"And yet he was so strong. I couldn't even tell he was hurt…"_ She was about to go after him when she stopped and looked at Sam. A frown made it's way on her face. How could Sam be so ungrateful? Sure he was her "enemy" but he still saved her life. That's something no enemy would do.

"Sam" Britney said and her voice was firm. "What?" Sam asked still annoyed with Tim Scam. She had to find a way to put that man in his place. How dare he touch her and knock her to the floor like that? It made her sick. Him touching her made her blood boil.

"You shouldn't have said that. It wasn't right." Sam turned with a glare on her face. So now Scam was winning over her friend's loyalty too?_ "Britney has no idea who she's dealing with. Scam is just manipulating her" _she thought when she saw her frowning. "I said the truth Britney, and you know it."

Britney shook her head and sighed. "I don't believe you Sammie! When did you become so harsh? Didn't you see anything?!" Sam glared. "See what? His innocent act? I saw it and so did you…and apparently it had it's effect on you." Britney huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're being ridiculous, it's obvious he had nothing to do with this attack."

Sam scoffed and placed her hands on her waist. Why was Britney defending Scam so badly? "And how can you be so sure Britney?" Sam asked, her voice overly calm. Sighing Britney whispered "He got hurt while saving you….he took the bullet Sam. His arm was bleeding didn't you notice that?"

Sam froze for a moment, her eyes wide in shock as she heard that. He had gotten hurt? Suddenly she felt bad for being so…harsh to him. Maybe he was being genuine. Biting her lip Sam struggled to think of an explanation, even though her softer side told her that anyone being hurt was a bad thing. But a moment later she froze and her eyes narrowed when she had another thought, and she looked up at Britney with a small smirk.

"How do I know that he didn't ask Lumière to shoot him?" Britney's eyes widened in shock but Sam kept going. "What if he did this to earn my trust? It would work wouldn't it? Him getting hurt for me? Anyone would fall for that, but not me. I'm prepared to deal with Scam." Sam smirked. "You don't know him. He's a master manipulator, there isn't ANYTHING he will not do to get what he wants."

Britney shook her head and stayed silent. After a moment she looked up at Sam and frowned. "Wow Sam, that's really sweet of you, to accuse the man that saved your life of trying to kill you." She sighed sadly. "I never thought this would happen…" She looked at Sam with a look of regret. "When I heard you were going to be the new boss, I was so happy. I never ever thought…" she sighed. "I never expected for the power to go to your head" she finished in an icy tone making Sam's mouth fall open in shock.

Sam struggled to respond, to think of something to say but Britney spoke first effectively cutting her off. "I really don't need to hear it Sam. I'm sorry but I don't believe what you're trying to tell me." Sam kept her mouth shut when she saw the disappointed look on Britney's face. It was clear that no amount of talking was going to convince her right now.

"I have to go" Britney said suddenly before she turned and left the office leaving Sam all alone. Sam glared at the door and clenched her fist slightly slamming it against her desk. This was so stupid, and unfair! Britney was HER friend, she was supposed to be on her side not Scam's! Still huffing in anger Sam leaned back against her desk. She racked her brain thinking hard while mentally cursing at Tim Scam. She sighed. Something had to be done to limit Scam's freedom.

4:30 pm - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Corridor

"Hey wait!" Britney called after Scam finally catching up with him after running behind him for a few moments. Scam stopped turning around in curiosity when he saw Sam's friend Britney behind him. He smirked, despite being in pain. "Come to finish Sam's speech?" he asked bitterly but Britney shook her head. "No.." she gave him a small smile while catching her breath. "I came to see if you were okay."

Scam raised an eyebrow in shock. "What?" Britney couldn't help but giggle at how cute he sounded. "Yes I came to check if you were all right. I know you got shot…I'm sorry about that." Scam chuckled. "Well thank you for caring unlike some people" he finished with a small glare and Britney knew he was talking about Sam. But she really didn't want him to think about Sam right now, he didn't need that.

She frowned when she saw his arm and the blood. "Come on…we need to get you to the hospital wing. You can't walk around with a bullet in your arm all day." She took his arm and Scam smiled slightly only because she was trying so hard to make sure he was okay. And for some reason he found himself agreeing to let her take him down to the hospital even though he was more than capable to go on his own. He guessed he just couldn't reject Britney's kindness.

7:00 pm - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Outside Sam's Office

Scam grimaced as he stood outside Jerry's (now Sam's) office. He really didn't want to deal with her right now because he was quite sure he would strangle her. Despite it having been a few hours since he had heard her harsh words and accusation he was still angry. He had not forgotten anything she had said to him, and his blood still boiled in his veins when he remembered clearly what she had said. He almost, ALMOST wished he had tried to kill her. This is what he got for genuinely giving a damn about her. He decided that should really just stop caring, and the next time she was about to die he should just let it happen and let her "friends" help her.

Sighing he remembered that someone had told him that Sam wanted to see him before he left this evening. And somehow he knew she wasn't calling him in to apologize for being so awful or thank him for saving her life. No, he was a hundred percent sure she was going to make him even more angry. He only hoped he was able to keep control of his anger when he saw her face. Frowning Scam turned the doorknob and let himself into Sam's office.

Closing the door behind him he tapped his foot to get her attention, refusing to talk to her unless he absolutely had to. Sam turned immediately giving him a glare when she saw him. Her eyes rested on his arm, and the bandages that showed there covering up his wound which he had supposedly gotten by risking his life for her. Trying not to scoff she picked up a file from her desk and walked over to Scam and handed it to him. Giving her a questioning glance mixed with a glare of loathing he began to speak. "What the hell is this?"

Crossing her arms over her chest Sam leaned back against her desk coolly. "That Scam, is your contract. It's filled with terms and agreements that you need to understand." Sam smirked. "Basically it outlines what you can and cannot do, and it gives me a lot more chances to throw you back in jail where you belong."

Scam felt his jaw tense and his urge to hurt Sam from a few moments before returned. What he wouldn't do to shut her up. Sam smirked harder finding him quiet, his silence only fuelling her to continue because she was in control. "You will never lay a finger on me again. I don't care what excuse you have. How dare you push me around like you did? I could have gotten hurt, not that you would care!" Sam glared harder and took a step closer to him. "If you EVER touch me again, I'll make you pay for it!" Sam glared, now standing less than a foot away from him. "You'll pay for it severely."

Scam gripped the file in his hands and resisted the urge to rip it in half. Or better yet throw it in Sam's face. Who gave her the right to order him around like that? He hadn't exactly begged her to make him W.O.O.H.P. advisor, she had done that on her own. And what was with her rant about him "touching" her, he had only pushed her out of the way to save her life. He felt his nostrils flare as thoughts of anger and revenge clouded his mind. Not only was Sam and ungrateful brat, she was also treading into deep waters. No one spoke to him like that and got away with it. No one ever had.

Finding him still standing there holding the file Sam smirked knowing she had made her point. But she never noticed the anger on his face, or the fact that his nails were almost digging into the file from rage, itching to rip it to shreds.

"You'll need to sign that Scam" Sam said with a smirk. She was walking away from him while she decided she needed to remind him one last time that he was never to touch her again. "And I'm serious…" Sam said with a firm voice making sure to imbed her voice into Scam's memory. "Don't EVER touch me again."

He tried to drown out the sound of Sam's voice telling himself that he shouldn't let her get to him, but it was becoming very very difficult. He looked back at her when he heard her talking again.

Sam scoffed while she moved away from him, moving towards her desk. "I should have known better than releasing YOU from jail... You can't even follow simple orders." Scam's body went rigid when he heard what she said. Her words burned into his memory reminding him that she was his worst enemy. He had no loyalty towards her, not anymore.

Her words repeated themselves in his head as she watched her gather her things to leave for the night without a care in the world. _"I should have known better than releasing YOU from jail…" _Scam's jaw tensed. _"You can't even follow simple orders."_ He took a deep breath, fury coursing through his veins as he realized that she treated him like an animal of some sort. His eyes rested coldly on the girl, as his entire body felt ready to attack her.

When he saw a smirk on her face at that exact moment he knew that he couldn't just let this go. He had to make her pay. Tossing the file he couldn't be bothered to give a damn about, he quickly moved over to where she stood with her back to him. Glaring, he studied her small frail body as she moved. She was no match for him and never would be.

Letting his resentment control him, his hands lashed out suddenly and grabbed her firmly around her waist, and he heard her emit a small gasp of shock followed by a cry of surprise when he shoved her to the floor making her land on her front. Taking a breath Sam rolled over to lay on her back, wondering what the hell Scam was doing only to stop with her eyes wide when he bent down quickly and pinned her to the cold floor.

Sam stilled in shock when she felt his hands pinning down her arms, his body slowly covering hers as he kept her there on the ground. She could feel his steel grip on her wrists and she felt her knuckles turning white from the loss of circulation. When she looked up at his face it was easy to see all the anger and hatred there. It showed clearly in his sea-foam eyes now darkened with rage, and Sam truly felt afraid for what he would do to her. She was all alone with him, trapped in her office.

Scam smirked finally having her trapped at his mercy. This felt so good, he hated not being in control and she had pushed past his limit when she treated him like some puppet she could play with. He would never forgive that. No, he would make her pay severely.

Staring at her for a second, Scam moved his left hand down her body slowly, making sure to touch her as much as possible as he let his fingers move under Sam's shirt. He was going to show her what touching someone really looked like. Sam gasped as she felt his warm fingers brushing against her bare stomach. Suddenly Scam dug his fingers into Sam's waist from under her shirt and she gasped her eyes widening in shock and her heart pounding in panic. "Ss-scam?!" She screamed in panic barely able to speak.

He didn't answer her as he smirked before descending his head down, and placing it in the crook of her neck letting his lips touch her smooth flesh while making Sam shiver when she felt his breaths moving down her skin. Sam was too shocked to move now and she belatedly realized that Scam was so much stronger than she was.

He simply lay against her, letting his body crush hers as he stayed that way for a few moments taking in her shallow breaths. When he heard her small whimpers he smirked knowing he was scaring her but he needed so much more. She had called him a bastard, treated him like an animal. It was about time he show her what that really meant.

Scam moved rapidly letting his teeth bite into Sam's neck all at once, and making her gasp and writhe under him trying to get away. But she would go no where. He closed his eyes and moved his mouth down against the side of her neck, biting roughly and kissing her flesh, leaving marks on her white skin that everyone would see.

His hands moved up under her shirt and Sam trembled, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt his hands brushing the sides of her chest, almost touching her breasts. She bit her lip hard and tried not to scream when he went back to biting her neck, this time moving to her other side. Gulping she finally found her voice.

"L-let me..go" Sam whispered mustering the courage to give him a small glare. He smirked looking into her scared emerald eyes, still not satisfied with the fear showing there. "No." She gave him another glare. "I- I'll..call security.." she stuttered now really afraid. Scam only smirked harder holding her harder against the cold tile floor. His nose brushed against hers and his lips almost touched hers as he glared. "Do it."

Feeling her body go numb from fear at his words, Sam opened her mouth to scream in desperation only to be cut off when his mouth moved down swiftly, and his lips roughly crushed her own.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAhahahahah -- ahem! *Stops laughing evilly*

Poor Poor Sam.

I wonder what she's in for now, since Scam isn't letting her go is he? (Scam can be

E-V-I-L when he's furious :P And Sam really pissed him off).

Anyway,

**Please Review!** I'd love to see _your reactions _to this chapter (especially the ending), and to know what you think is going to happen next.

I'll try to update fast, but I need** motivation **lol.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! :) **

Thanks,

**Cresenta's Lark **


	6. Target Sighted

So sorry for not updating this in *gulp* 3 months. :( UGH. Next chapter will be up sooner. *nods*

By the way, another villain from the show makes their entry in this chapter. :P

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies does not belong to me….*seethes quietly* **

* * *

7:30 pm - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Sam's Office

A gasp was emitted from her throat as she felt him pin her harder on the cold floor, making no move to release her anytime soon. A smirk was set on his face because of how speechless she had gone since he had started touching her. She wasn't insulting him or yelling at him or even trying to and that let him know that he dominated her just like he should.

"What's the matter?.." he whispered tauntingly into her left ear before biting it softly. "Cat got your tongue?" Sam only moaned in response feeling her self-control melt away with every forceful kiss that he gave her.

As much as she hated to admit it, Scam was really good at this. His kisses left her weak and vulnerable and she felt herself begging for more despite knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that this was wrong and she should scream for him to stop. _"But he won't listen to me" _she reasoned with herself, deciding that she had no choice but to give in. Scam kissed his way down her neck, biting near a vein and feeling her shiver.

He stopped when he realized it had been a shiver of pleasure and enjoyment and not of terror and pain. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying herself. Stopping he raised his head and looked at her face when she opened her eyes staring at him in a trance. Being this close he saw the darkness in her eyes for what it was and he knew this had gone too far. He had only done this to teach her a lesson and nothing more and he was going to make that really clear.

Bending his head down so that his nose was brushing against hers he stared into her eyes before letting his lips brush hers just barely, giving her the impression he was going to kiss her again. Scam frowned when he felt her lips tremble against his as if she was waiting for the kiss while she closed her eyes. Glaring he spoke against her lips in an icy tone. "Like I'd ever want to kiss you again" he whispered making her snap her eyes open in shock to watch him pull away from her and stand up.

Sam sat up breathlessly as she watched him unsure of what he was up to now. She watched him run a hand through his hair before he faced her with nothing but hatred and anger on his features showing her just how much he hated her. Giving her a murderous glare he took a step closer to her. "You know what?…" he said angrily making her gulp. "I'd rather go to jail than work with you" he spat before simply walking out of her office and slamming the door on the way out leaving behind a confused redhead that was too busy controlling her heartbeat to realize she should run after him.

8:00 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Hallway

Sam sighed as she dragged her feet along the darkened hall. She couldn't stop blaming herself for what had happened. Despite the fact that she couldn't trust Scam it was still her fault for letting things go this far. She needed his help, he didn't need her and now because of her stupidity she had no idea where Scam had gone to after the incident in her office.

She winced slightly when she felt her neck tingling at the side where his teeth had left angry marks for everyone to see and she couldn't help but blush when she thought about what he had just done to her. She had been so sure he was going to go on and finish but he hadn't. He had simply toyed with her to punish her and show her that he was still in control still she had never been that intimate with a man before and it bothered her that this had happened with Scam.

But that was the least of her concerns right now as she searched for him, wondering where he had ran off to. _"What if he escaped? What if he's planning to attack W.O.O.H.P. right now?"_ her mind raged as she walked knowing Scam was not the type of guy to mess with and she had done just that. The fact that none of the guards had seen him leave the building and that she couldn't find him anywhere proved she was in trouble.

Had she lost her chance at gaining his valuable help for W.O.O.H.P.? All because she had been too busy treating him like a criminal that couldn't be trusted instead of someone that deserved a little more respect?

"I'll never forgive myself if he changes his mind about helping" she whispered to herself knowing she wanted, no desperately needed his help. W.O.O.H.P. would collapse without him not to mention if he was going to attack W.O.O.H.P. then there was no way it would stand. She just wasn't ready to defend W.O.O.H.P. against Tim Scam, one of the best criminal masterminds she had ever known yet.

"_Where could he be?" _She thought trying to figure out where he might have disappeared to. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see Britney walk right up to her until she spoke. "Sam?" The redhead looked up and sighed when she saw Britney. After all Britney had told her she had gone too far when she accused Scam of trying to get her killed, why hadn't she just listened to her? Things would have been so different if she had.

"I lost Scam" she said simply making Britney raise an eyebrow in confusion and Sam knew she was wondering what she meant by that. Sam sighed. "I told him to sign contract papers and then I.." she took a deep breath. "I pushed him too far and we had a fight" she said leaving out the lengthy activity that had taken place in her office, behind closed doors that couldn't really be described as a fight. In fact she had no idea how to describe it.

"Oh God Sam. I told you not to do that" Britney said sadly and Sam felt herself glare at the fact that somehow Britney had known Scam wouldn't be able to take it when she pushed his buttons and she had not. And she had known Scam much longer than Britney had so she had no excuse but her own lack of judgement. "I know" Sam muttered. "But it's done now and I need to find him. I can't find him anywhere" she admitted bluntly and Britney bit her lip. "I'll help you look for him then" she said kindly and Sam relaxed a little hoping that together she and Britney could track down the man she was sure was ready to kill her by now.

9:00 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Outside Prison Facility

"It's been hours searching" Britney said as her and Sam stopped outside the prisons. Sam sighed and nodded knowing Britney was right. They hadn't been able to find him anywhere and that bothered her so much. An angry and upset Scam was not one that was safe to leave alone to plan revenge.

"We should just go home.." Britney suggested stretching slightly. "We're tired and we can't find him anywhere. Maybe someone at W.O.O.H.P. will see him and let us know later. Go on Sammie, lock the prisons and let's just go home."

Sam bit her lip in worry over Scam but nodded knowing there was nothing she could do. Turning the handle to the door the walked into the W.O.O.H.P. prisons with Britney behind her. She quickly walked though the rows making sure everyone was in their cells, doing her job before she closed the door for the night. She was about to leave when Britney tapped her shoulder making her turn around. Her eyes widened as she saw someone she hadn't expected to find here standing in one of the cells.

Tim Scam was in his old cell staring at her with a glare on his face. _"He's here?" _Sam thought in wonder thinking why he hadn't just left W.O.O.H.P. when he easily could have and plotted to kill her. Why had he simply went back to prison? Was it because he said he didn't want to work with her and the contract was broken? Did Scam really care that much about a contract? Wondering why he actually wasn't out trying to murder her she said nothing as she unlocked his cell expecting him to come out. But he didn't.

Sam sighed feeling tense and guilty for the way she had treated him. She really should have treated the man she needed for her job better than that. In the future she would have to be careful to control her anger. "What are you doing in here?" she asked softly making him give her another glare. "What does it look like?" he spat and she looked down knowing he was angry. "You need to help me run W.O.O.H.P.…" she said slowly. "For that you can't be in jail."

Giving her a glare he frowned. "No I don't. I take back my offer, I'm not going to help you anymore. You and W.O.O.H.P. can go to hell" he said in a murderous tone making her go pale. He wasn't going to help her anymore? No, he couldn't do that! "You can't!" Sam screamed desperately. "You promised to help!"

Scam smirked. "I never signed a contract" he said simply showing her he had no real obligation to help her and she knew he was right. He hadn't signed the contract yet. Feeling tears sting at her eyes she bit her lip and looked down. It was all her fault for messing this up and now he would never help her. Not even for his freedom.

"Wait a minute Scam…" Britney said taking a step closer to him. "Are you sure about this?" Scam sighed, clearly angry. "Yes" he said angrily. "I'm completely sure. I can't put up with her" he said pointing to Sam who was shaking at the thought of having to run W.O.O.H.P. on her own.

Britney nodded slowly knowing he was right. Sam hadn't exactly done her part to get along with him, even if he was a criminal he was still human and wanted to be treated properly. It wasn't that much to ask for, especially not after what he was doing for W.O.O.H.P..

"Look.." Britney started, trying to reason with him. "Do you really want to give up your own chance at lasting freedom just like that? Just because of Sam?" Scam's jaw twitched but he stayed silent knowing she had a point. Why should he give up his chance to be free because of an irritating girl like Samantha. He didn't have to let her bother him, and if she really got on his nerve he could always make her pay. Seeing him say nothing Britney smiled knowing he was deep in thought. "Why don't you go home for tonight.." she suggested. "Think about it. Don't make a fast decision, okay?"

He slowly nodded and Britney smiled glad that he was listening to her if not Sam. And for some reason Sam found herself glaring at Britney and she didn't understand why. Scam quietly left the jail leaving them behind. Sam bit her lip nervously. "Do you think he's going to help? I don't think so" she muttered remembering how angry he was.

"No I think he will.." Britney said with a small smile watching his form as he walked away, remembering how he had listened to her just now. "Just give him some time Sam, he's not as bad as you think" she whispered before walking away. Sam narrowed her eyes at her friend's words. Why did it seem like Britney was more comfortable around Scam than she should be? Brushing it off she walked out herself hoping and praying Scam would give her a second chance for W.O.O.H.P.'s sake.

10:00 pm - Near Scam's house, Street

A permanent glare was stuck on his face as he walked along the empty street thinking about the annoying redhead he had to work with. Should he leave her on her own to drive W.O.O.H.P. into the ground? That would be a suitable revenge, but part of him wanted something more personal from her than that. Deep in thought he never noticed the shadow creeping up behind him until he felt small tingle of pain in his shoulder. He didn't get time to react as he was knocked unconscious.

Smirking _she _walked up to him and leaned down, turning him over so she could glance at his face. "Finally…" she whispered slowly running a finger down his cheek and stopping when she reached his lips. "I have him alone."

11:00 pm - Unknown Location, Underground

Scam grunted as he began to come around. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times trying to figure out what had happened. Trying to sit up, his eyes widened in alarm when he felt his arm wasn't moving. Looking around he felt he was laying on a bed and he didn't recognize his dark surroundings.

Narrowing his eyes he noticed one of his wrists were chained up to the bedpost and he wondered who would dare to do this to him. How had they managed to pull this off? Clenching his teeth he began to try and remove the chains only to stop when he heard a feminine laugh of amusement and it didn't sound familiar.

"So you're finally awake…" a dark voice said and he felt himself glare. "What's the meaning of this?" he hissed. A moment later light filled the room and he was able to get a glance at his captor. Scam's eyes narrowed when he saw the woman standing there. Glancing at her brown hair, darker eyes and slender face he had the faint impression he had seen her briefly somewhere before but he couldn't remember where or when. "Who are you?" he asked slightly pressing on his elbow and raising his head up to get a better look.

"Geraldine Husk, I'm sure you've heard the name before" she said with a self-satisfied smirk making him frown. Now that she mentioned it he did remember her. She was one of W.O.O.H.P.'s enemies but he had never really crossed paths with her before and he wondered what she wanted from him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked angrily knowing she had brought him here. Geraldine smiled. "I needed to ask you something important" she said cryptically making him roll his eyes. "Right. Why did you have to chain me up?" he asked jerking on the chain. A smirk stretched onto her face as she came closer to him. "So you wouldn't get away of course."

Scam's mouth formed an "o" of understanding before he pulled on his trapped arm, giving her a smirk before he broke the chain holding it in one swift moment. Although she was sure he thought it bothered her, it didn't. She was quite impressed with his strength and had heard rumours about Tim Scam's abilities but she had never been fortunate enough to meet him personally. "Do you really think you can keep me here against my will? I didn't think you'd be that stupid" he muttered before standing up and moving to leave knowing he would kill anyone who tried to stop him.

She stopped him by gently touching his arm. "Wait Tim" she said softly. "Don't you want to know why I brought you here?" Scam smirked turning around and facing her. "No not really." She sighed. "Look it's important. Just listen to me for a few minutes before you leave. This has to do with W.O.O.H.P. and its new leader."

He froze on the spot and frowned wondering what she was going on about now. "Hurry up and spit out what you have to say" he said angrily and she smirked. "You know all about W.O.O.H.P.'s new leader don't you? Samantha Simpson right? Not much of a leader is she?" Scam smirked. "You're not much of a villainess either, so what's you point?"

She ignored his insult and smirked. "She doesn't treat you very nicely does she?" Geraldine's smirk only widened when she saw his eyes darken and she knew she had hit a nerve. "I mean you agreed to help her and even took a bullet for her and what does she do? Yell at you? Insult you?" she whispered as she circled around him trying to harness his hatred and unused rage.

"How long have you been watching me?" he asked and she chuckled. "Long enough to know how she treats you. Doesn't it bother you?.." she asked stopping in front of him. "The way she acts around you, doesn't that get to you?" When he looked down she knew it did. She sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "You deserve so much better Tim. A man like you deserves the world at his feet." He didn't say anything knowing she was definitely up to something.

Biting her lip Geraldine placed her hand on his arm making him look at her curiously. "You shouldn't have to put up with that brat. You don't need to. All you want is your freedom right? Then all you need to do is destroy W.O.O.H.P. and I can help you. We can help each other.." she whispered taking another step closer to him, drinking in his perfect features.

Sam really had no clue how to treat a man. Tim Scam….which woman wouldn't want him by her side? Geraldine smirked knowing Sam's stupidity would push him to help her and that was just what she needed. And once W.O.O.H.P. was out of the way…

"Be honest…" he said suddenly ripping her from her thoughts. "You're only saying all this because you know I can help you destroy W.O.O.H.P. from the inside since I work there now." Geraldine smiled slowly nodding her head. She had known he would figure it out. He wasn't a genius for nothing. "Yes. Together we can destroy W.O.O.H.P. and I know you want that. Think about it. W.O.O.H.P. will be gone, that girl will be finished. You'll finally have your revenge and I'll have mine too. And I know you can do this on your own but our chances together are much higher, that stupid Samantha won't even see it coming."

She watched his eyes widen for a moment as he thought before a evil smirk donned his face. "So what's the plan?" he asked with bloodlust in his eyes and Geraldine smiled in excitement. He was going to work for her! "Well it isn't a hundred percent done yet but we'll attack her soon." He crossed his arms over his chest. "How soon?" he asked and she smiled at his eagerness to do this. "In a few days, if you help divert attention at W.O.O.H.P. then I can make it sooner. I need you to get the leader alone."

"Sam?" he asked in confusion. "Why her? She's no longer a spy and she isn't so great at her new job anyway." Geraldine shook her head. "Yes, but she is the heart of W.O.O.H.P. now. Without her they will be hopeless and poor old Jerry won't be able to handle her death. He might just have another heart attack and then W.O.O.H.P. will never have another leader. It will fall as soon as she does."

Scam nodded understanding the factors of the plan. "So you want to kill Samantha?" She nodded and smirked. "And I can only do that when you get her alone. She is surrounded by security and you are the only person who can reach her through that and get her alone.." she took a deep breath and looked at him. "Can you do that Tim? Can you lead her to her death?"

Scam stayed silent as he thought about the redhead he was supposed to help murder. After a few seconds of silence he looked up and smirked evilly glancing into Geraldine's eyes, seeing all the anticipation there and he knew that with or without him she would go after Sam and kill her. She would do it now while she was vulnerable and struggling with running W.O.O.H.P. Now really was the perfect time to attack.

Smirking harder he nodded. "Yes I can" he said firmly watching her eyes light up. She would never know what hit her.

12:00 am - Near Scam's House, Outside

Sam bit her lip as she stood outside Scam's home nervously. Seeing that light was flooding out of the place she knew he was still up probably thinking over the decision he had to make. Whether to help W.O.O.H.P. or not. She gulped knowing he was probably leaning towards saying no because of her and her stupidity. But W.O.O.H.P. needed him, she had no idea how to run the agency and he was her only hope. She had to make amends and try to get along with him if she wanted to succeed_. _

"_Which means I have to apologize.." _she thought as she glanced at her watch noting it was midnight and she wasn't sure how polite it would be to do this right now. But she knew she had to because the longer she took the longer his anger would keep growing and he would never help her then.

Taking a deep breath she walked up the steps and knocked on the door, biting her lip as she waited. It took a moment for the door to open and when it did she saw a sleepy-looking Tim Scam who's eyes burned with rage the moment he saw her. "What the hell are you doing here?" has snarled and she gulped, taking a step back afraid he would murder her right now.

Mustering up her courage she sighed. "I wanted to say something to you." Scam scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You STILL have something left to say? He asked and she knew he was referring to the many rude things she had said to him before.

She sighed softly. "Yes. I wanted to say…I'm sorry" she looked down and fidgeted with her hands. "I should have never treated you like that. It was stupidity on my part and I should have tried to get along with you instead of make things worse."

When she looked up she saw the shock on his face and she knew he hadn't seen this coming. Giving him a small smile she bit her lip. "Please Scam can you give W.O.O.H.P. another chance? Can we start over?" she asked and he knew she was begging him. He watched her with narrowed eyes thinking of what he should say to her when Geraldine's plan flashed into his mind and he knew what he had to do.

Sighing he uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides. Looking at her face he gave her a neutral expression before he decided to speak. "Fine. I'll come back to W.O.O.H.P." he said simply and relief was clear everywhere on the redhead's face.

"Thank you…Thank you so much." Sam said softly, still disbelieving he was willing to help her after all that she had done. He really must be better than she what she thought of him. Scam smirked slightly as he watched her happy face.

"Don't mention it princess."

* * *

… Erm anyone else have a bad feeling? Lol :P And I don't think I like Geraldine.

Hmm Scam agreed to help but can he _**REALLY **_be trusted?

And notice Sam can be nice! It's a miracle.

**Anyway, ****PLEASE REVIEW ****so I know you guys don't hate me for not updating in a ridiculously long long time**. Ugh.

Hope this chapter was good. Will update faster next time :D

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
